Harry Jedusor : Tome 1
by Ferz
Summary: UA OOC Suite d'Harry Jedusor l'enfance. Harry entre dans sa première année a Poudlard. Il va redécouvrir le monde des sorciers après deux ans d'éloignement.
1. Chapter 1

Voici le premier chapitre d'Harry Jedusor : Tome 1

J'espère que la suite de ma premiere fanfiction va vous plaire. C'est l'entrée d'Harry dans le monde des sorciers après deux ans d'exclusion.

**Je tiens a rappeler qu'il est fortement recommandé (par moi lol) d'avoir lu HJ l'enfance avant de lire le tome 1 !**

Chapitre 1

Tom, le barman du chaudron baveur était à présent habitué a la venue de Simon et Harry Jedusor le Week-end. Il aimait bien le gamin, et n'était pas raciste envers les moldus. Surtout quand ils payaient... Donc Simon lui était assez sympatique.

Le petit Harry semblait avoir un regard bien trop mature pour son âge, et cela inquiétait parfois Tom, avant qu'il ne se rapelle les circonstances dans lesquelles le garçon avait découvert le monde sorcier...

Il ne fut pas surpris, ce samedi là, de voir le garçon de 11 ans lui demander d'ouvrir le passage menant au chemin de traverse. Mais l'immense sourire qu'il voyait, affiché sur le visage de l'enfant, lui parut autrement plus étonnant. En effet, s'il ne reflétait jamais de véritable tristesse, du moins, Tom ne l'avait jamais vu le faire, le visage d'Harry n'affichait pas non plus de bonheur. Les sourires d'Harry Jedusor ne semblaient jamais monter jusqu'à ses yeux.

Tom se pensait un bon juge des personnes, mais il ne savait pas trop comment prendre ce gosse... Peut être était-ce simplement un gamin, mais Tom avait un étrange pressentiment.

- Harry, qu'est-ce qui peut bien te rendre joyeux à ce point ? Demanda le vieux barman, avec une expression mi intéressée mi étonnée.  
- j'ai été admis à Poudlard et je vais acheter mes fournitures ! Répondit le petit brun d'un ton réjouit.  
- tu vas bientôt avoir une baguette à toi, alors ! S'exclama Tom, souriant a son tour.  
Harry lui fit un sourire énigmatique mais aquesca tout de même.  
- Dinrkins n'est pas aussi doué que l'était Ollivander, mais c'est tout de même un excellent fabriquant de baguettes ! Continua Tom sur un ton mi mélancolique, mi jovial. Si tu-sais-qui ne l'avait pas tué... Ajouta t-il sur un ton plus dur. Heureusement que ce monstre est mort !

Harry fronça les sourcils avant de se recomposer une façade joviale. Tom se dit un instant que le garçon avait l'air en colère et triste. Etrange... Mais en fait, se raisonna l'homme, le garçon devait être torturé par d'anciens souvenirs horribles. Après tout... Le gamin ne peut pas être triste de la mort du seigneur des ténèbres ! Ce serait ridicule ! Et totalement absurde !

Harry sourit de nouveau a Tom, puis à son "père", avant de se placer devant l'entrée du chemin de traverse. Après que Simon ait salué Tom, le barman leur ouvrit le passage.

- Alors, Harry, que veux tu aller acheter en premier ? Demanda le moldu à son fils.  
- ...les habits, je pense. Ça va faire bizarre de porter une robe, mais bon...  
Harry était habitué à mentir pour tenir son rôle de petit sang de bourbe. Donc il dit cette phrase sans problème.  
Simon aquiesca.

Le moldu et le fils des ténèbres partirent en premier a Gringott's, car l'argent moldu devait être transformé en gallions avant d'être utilisé. Après avoir placé la pile de gallions dans une bourse sans fond, Simon prit son fils par la main pour l'amener chez Madame Guipure.

En plus des quatres robes demandées pour poudlard, Simon en demanda cinq autres, deux noires et vertes, une grise aux bordures noires et deux bleues et noires. Harry remercia son père.

Le garçon regarda les tennis qu'il portait aux pieds, et ne pût s'empêcher de grimacer avant de demander d'une voix curieuse et la plus enfantine possible :  
- qu'est-ce que c'est, ça ? Harry pointait une paire de chaussures sorcières en cuir de dragon. Il pointait intentionellement les meilleures-et les plus chères, mais qui s'en soucie...?-chaussures du magasin.  
- oh, mon petit, tu as l'oeuil ! Ce sont des chaussures sorcières, faites en cuir de dragon. Elles sont ensorcellées pour que le porteur ne trébuche pas, et n'ait jamais mal ou froid aux pieds. Elles peuvent changer de couleur selon les envies du moment. Elles sont ultra résistantes ! Répondit la vendeuse avec un air réjouit. Vu le prix de ce genre de chaussures, se dit Harry, il n'y a pas a chercher plus loin la raison de ce bonheur.  
- waaa ! Fit Harry, faisant semblant de s'extasier devant les chaussures.  
- Harry, si tu les veut, je peux te les acheter ! Dit Simon. Il adorait vraiment faire plaisir à son fils. Parfois, il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient plus des amis que père et fils.  
- c'est vrai ? Merci ! Harry fit un immense sourire au moldu qui dit :  
- c'est ton anniversaire demain, je vais aller t'acheter un cadeau en attendant que Madame Guipure ait finit de faire tes robes.  
- a toute a l'heure.

Madame guipure commença a prendre les mesures sur Harry. C'est a ce moment la qu'un blond aux yeux couleur orage pénétra dans le magasin, suivit d'une femme lui ressemblant passablement.

Harry reconnut immédiatement Drago. Mais ce ne fut pas réciproque. Il faut dire que si drago n'avait fait que grandir en deux ans, les cheveux d'Harry avaient poussé, lui arrivant a présent au milieu du dos. Ses traits d'enfant avaient été durcis par la mort de son père, et la trahison de Severus Snape. Surtout cette dernière qui le blessait, qui lui avait arraché ses dernières parcelles de pitié.

Les yeux bleus argent d'Harry étaient durs et froids, sauf quand, devant son "père" et certaines personnes, il affichait différent masques de bonheur et de joie.

Drago vint se placer sur un tabouret a la droite d'Harry suite à la demande de madame guipure. Narcissa Malefoy commanda les robes pour son fils puis sortit du magasin.

- je suis drago Malefoy, et j'entre à Poudlard cette année dit le blond.

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il était parcourut de dizaines de sentiments différents. Le dominant était la déception. Harry était vraiment triste, déçu que son seul ami ne le reconnaisse pas. Et même si la raison de l'enfant pouvait comprendre qu'il avait assez changé pour ne plus être reconnaissable, son cœur-son père avait d'ailleurs raison, comme toujours, les émotions n'étaient que des faiblesses- son cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir mal.

Mais en dehors de cette déception, qui, tout compte fait, pouvait être ignorée par le garçon au prix de quelques efforts, le petit brun était tiraillé par un questionnement. Devait-il se présenter à Draco comme un sang de bourbe ou lui donner sa véritable identité ?

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se décider. Drago le snoberait s'il lui disait qu'il était un né-moldu, et s'il allait a Serpentard, ce serait horrible. Car certainement que drago Malefoy, avec l'influence de son père chez les mangemorts, deviendrait le meneur des verts et argents.

De plus, se dit Harry, ce serait une véritable catastrophe si le blond se rendait compte de son secret dans un lieu publlic...

Et, même si Harry ne l'aurait même pas avoué sous la torture, il serait très heureux de retrouver son ami.

- Bonjour Drago. Dit Harry en lançant un sortilège de silence. Il était un peu rouillé question magie, mais il pouvait tout de meme executer sans baguette ce genre de sorts simples. Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Je suis Harry.

On aurait pu croire que le petit blond-qui fesait bien 10 centimètre de plus qu'Harry- s'était prit un coup dans l'estomac. Il semblait ne plus pouvoir respirer et blanchit d'une façon effrayante avant de se mettre a pleurer.  
- Harry ! Dit il en prenant Harry dans ses bras. Oh ! Tu es vivant ! Comment est-ce possible ?  
- c'est une longue histoire.  
C'est a ce moment la que Madame guipure revint. Harry anula son sort et tendit sa main au blond.  
- Je m'apelle Harry Simon Jedusor. J'ai 11 ans et j'entre a Poudlard cette année. Mes parents étaient moldus mais ma mère est morte a ma naissance. J'ai découvert la magie il y a deux ans.  
Draco regarda Harry quelques secondes avant de comprendre et d'hocher la tete.  
- bonjour Harry. Je suis Drago Malefoy, mes parents sont de grands sorciers et ma mère a beaucoup d'influence ! Dit fièrement Drago.

En effet, Harry avait lu dans les journaux que, lucius ayant demandé a sa femme de ne pas prendre part à la politique du Lord Noir, et Narcissa s'étant en priorité occupé de lui même et de Drago, la femme avait pût plaider non-coupable à son procès et s'en tirer avec des escuses du ministre pour le dérangement occasionné. Elle avait plaidé la pauvre femme battue et soumise par son mari. Harry savait qu'elle n'avait fait cela que pour protéger Drago, et surtout l'influence des Malefoys qui avait suffisament souffert de la honte de Lucius...

Il n'empêche que le jeune brun était certain que son père n'en serait pas content sur le coup. Harry aimait bien Narcissa, et ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre. Il faudrait donc qu'il l'inclue à son plan pour faire revivre son père...

- je suis très heureux de te rencontrer. Dit Harry. On se reverra a Poudlard. Harry serra la main de drago. Il eut le temps d'y glisser le papier qu'il fallait absolument qu'il donne a Narcissa. Il avait compté le laisser chez Barjow et Beurk a l'atention de la mère de Drago. Mais il serait bien mieux de le donner a Drago directement...

Après cela, Madame guipure donna au brun ses commandes et Harry pût partir du magasin de vêtements après avoir payé les 51 gallions que valaient ses achats.

...

Drago sentit immédiatement le papier dans sa main. Mais il serra le poingt, et attendit d'être sortit du magasin avant de le regarder. Il était à ce moment la bien trop conscient qu'Harry et lui ne jouaient pas dans la même court. Harry était le fils des ténèbres, l'héritier du plus grand mage de tous les temps, et lui était le fils d'un homme déchu et d'une femme, puissante politiquement, mais assez moyenne magiquement.

En ouvrant la main qu'il avait inconsciement serrée, il vit une enveloppe rétrécie posée sur sa paume. Sa mère arriva alors et il lui présenta l'enveloppe. Elle le regarda avec surprise et curiosité, tout en gardant la façade froide qu'elle affichait toujours face aux autres.

Elle lui fit signe de mettre le rectangle de papier dans sa poche puis ils partirent finir leurs achats. Quand ils eurent finit, ils transplanerent dans le manoir malefoy. Narcissa ordonna à des elfes de disposer des achats, puis elle emmena son fils dans un des salons les plus chaleureux-qui restait tout de même assez froid et impersonnel.

- qui t'a donné cela ? Demanda narcissa quand drago lui eut fait passer l'enveloppe réduite.  
- Harry.  
Narcissa laissa paraitre une expression choquée.  
-... Harry est mort...  
- Harry est vivant, mère. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. Il de fait passer pour un né-moldu. Draco grimaça.  
- cela change tout ! Notre Prince est vivant, Draco ! L'Heritier est en vie ! Narcissa avait les yeux brillant d'étoiles, et Draco ne pût s'empêcher de penser pour la seconde fois de la journée que Harry n'était pas un enfant comme les autres. Voir même pas un enfant du tout... Un nouveau respect pour son ami d'enfance apparut.

Narcissa ouvrit la lettre après l'avoir rendue à sa taille normale.

À l'atention de Narcissa Malefoy.

Si tout se déroule normalement, vous tiendrez cette lettre dans vos mains après que Barjow vous l'ait faite passer. Si c'est le cas, ne vous inquietez pas, j'ai jeté un sortilège l'empêchant de lire la lettre, et même d'ouvrir l'enveloppe.

Si par un hasard fortuit je venais à croiser Drago ou vous même au chemin de traverse alors que je suis seul, je vous la ferais passer par ce biais là. Bien que beaucoup moins probable, cette possibilité me semble plus avantageuse.

Pour faire court, car je n'ai pas de temps a dépenser en vaines paroles, je me fais passer pour un né-moldu répondant au nom d'Harry Simon Jedusor. J'entrerai à Poudlard cette année.

Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins. En tant que Prince, j'ai une mission de la plus haute importance a vous confier.  
Je désire que vous alliez près du château de mon père, dans la forêt environnante, près des cachots.

Vous prononcerez "accio baguette d'Harry" et attendrez autant de temps qu'il le faudra. Ma baguette doit être retrouvée. N'échouez pas dans votre mission. Vous donnerez ma baguette à votre fils qui devra me la faire passer dans le train menant à Poudlard.

Le Prince des Tenebres.

Narcissa fixa quelques secondes le parchemin avant que celui-ci ne de mette a bruler de lui même. Les flammes ne firent rien a Narcissa mais le papier fut entièrement consumé.

Narcissa aurait presque eut envie de sauter de joie. Certes, Harry n'était qu'un enfant. Mais il était l'héritier de Voldemort, et en tant que tel, il était très puissant. Il n'avait pas de baguette et avait réussit a lancer plusieurs sorts complexes, tout cela à l'âge d'onze ans. Parfois, Narcissa était un peu effrayée. Avant de se souvenir que c'est Grace a cette puissance qu'enfin la magie noire serait respectée, et que les nés-moldus ne seraient plus admis a Poudlard et dans la société sorcière surtout.

Elle ordonna a Draco d'un ton ferme de ne pas divulguer l'existence d'Harry ou son identité a qui que ce soit, puis elle lui annonça qu'elle sortait.

Son manoir, même si elle avait été inocentee, était toujours sous surveillance. C'est pourquoi quand elle transplana, elle alla tout d'abord dans le Londres Moldu. Elle passa par plusieurs points de transplanages différents pour brouiller les pistes, puis elle arriva enfin dans la forêt près du chateau du seigneur des Tenebres.

Après avoir été vidé par les aurors de tous prisonniers, et de toute arme possiblement dangereuse, il avait été abandonné a son sort, relique de ce que les sorciers de la Lumiere pensaient être une époque horrible.

Narcissa suivit les indications de la lettre. Lançant un accio, elle attendit, et attendit... Il lui fallut une heure de recherche qfj-pour être assez proche de la baguette pour que celle ci reponde a son appel magique. Quand narcissa l'eut dans les mains, elle ne pût s'empêcher d'observer avec une admiration mêlée de curiosité le bâton si puissant.

Pour retourner a son manoir, elle repartit a un autre endroit du Londres moldu, puis dans un autre endroit avant d'enfin rentrer chez elle. Quand elle arriva, elle fit appeler Draco. Elle lui expliqua sa mission a voix basse, au cas ou. Elle ne lui donnerait la baguette que le jour de la rentrée. Satisfaite, Narcissa Malefoy alla se coucher.

...

Après avoir serrée la main de Drago et payé, Harry était sortit du magasin. Il aurait aimé pouvoir réduire ses paquets, mais son "père" était un moldu, et lui même n'était pas censé savoir faire de la magie consciente...

Harry attendit patiement que son père revienne. Celui-ci lui amena en souriant un balais de quiditch. Le nouveau modèle qui venait de sortir, le Nimbus 2000.

Harry sourit a son père et l'embrassa pour le remercier. Même si sa logique ne pouvait que lui souffler que c'était une activité ridicule, Harry continuait d'adorer la sensation du vol. Presque autant que le violon.

Le moldu et l'enfant allèrent rapidement jusqu'à la papeterie magique ou Harry acheta plumes, parchemins, et encres en tous genres. Ils se dirigerent ensuite vers la librairie ou ils achetèrent a l'enfant les manuels de première année. Harry fut particulièrement dépité quand il les vit. Il les connaissait parfaitement depuis son plus jeune âge... Au moins, il pourrait utiliser cette année pour trouver un moyen de faire ressuciter son père.

Ils passèrent ensuite a l'animalerie magique. Harry vit immédiatement un immense aigle noir aux yeux rouges. L'animal était magnifique, d'autant plus que s'ils étaient bien plus chers, les aigles étaient surtout plus intelligents et plus rapides que les chouettes et les hiboux. Harry n'hesita pas.  
- papa, je voudrais cet aigle ! Il a l'air si gentil ! Et intelligent !  
Le moldu avait l'air dubitatif sur l'air "gentil" du rapace. Mais son intelligence ne pouvait pas etre mise en doute. Il demanda au vendeur le prix de l'oiseau, et celui ci donna l'exorbitante somme de 147 galions, 8 noises et 12 mornilles.

Simon n'hesita pas. Son salaire était assez grand pour qu'il utilise 750€ pour son fils. Après avoir payé l'oiseau, une grande cage et des souris au cas ou il aurait faim, le marchand expliqua en détails a Harry comment s'occuper de son aigle.

Le moldu et le fils des ténèbres sortirent du magasin et se dirigèrent vers le vendeur d'ingredients de potions.  
- je vais poser des questions au vendeur, Harry. Tu n'as qu'a aller trouver tes ingrédients. De toute manière, je n'y connais rien. Simon n'était jamais allé dans une boutique de potions, et il était très intéressé de savoir si certaines plantes utilisées par les moldus avaient des propriétés magiques. Harry avait toujours refusé d'entrer dans un magasin de potions. Cela lui rappelait beaucoup trop le Traitre... Bien que ce ne soit pas la raison qu'il avait donné a son "père".

Harry prit rapidement tous les ingrédients de sa liste. Quelqu'un qui l'aurait observé aurait pu se demander comment un né-moldu pouvait connaitre tous les ingrédients et savoir en plus choisir entre un oeuil de botrux frais et un oeuil de botrux "coeuillit" depuis une semaine.

Après les ingrédients normaux, l'enfant ajouta a ses achats des larmes de sirènes, qui mélangées a d'autres ingrédients créaient un parfait veritasserum. Il prit aussi tous les ingrédients entrant dans la composition de potions qui risqueraient de lui servir, comme ceux du polynectar, ceux d'une potion servant a devenir totalement invisible, magiquement ou non... Harry prit bien le triple des ingrédients demandés par l'école. La plupart étaient rares et chers.

Le moldu fit légèrement la grimace en constatant le prix des ingrédients mais ne dit rien. Apres tout, Harry n'avait du prendre que les ingredients pour l'école, étant donné qu'il ne connaissait strictement rien aux autres. Son fils était si logique qu'il n'aurait pas eut une action sans but comme celle d'acheter des ingrédients différents de ceux demandés. Les sorciers devaient gagner plus d'argent que les moldus pour pouvoir payer a tous leurs gosses une inscription a Poudlard...

Simon et Harry se dirigèrent ensuite vers le marchand de baguettes. Harry savait qu'il ne serait choisit par aucune des baguettes. Mais il faudrait qu'il joue le jeu.

Ollivanders aurait certainement tout de suite vu a travers son jeu. Mais le vieux marchand de baguettes n'était pas entièrement humain. Le père d'Harry lui avait apprit que le vendeur avait du sang de gobelin et de vampire. Étrange mélange...

Mais Dinrkins, le vendeur actuel depuis la mort de son illustre prédécesseur, n'était qu'un humain, doué avec les baguettes, certes, mais son intuition ne devrait certainement pas égaler celle d'Ollivander.

Harry entra dans une boutique ecrairée, ressemblant un peu a un magasin de chaussures. Les baguettes étaient classées par catégories et certaines étaient sorties de leurs boites en fer pour être mis sur des présentoirs de verre. Le magasin fesait très moldu pour un magasin de baguette...

Harry eut une moue de dégout rapidement cachée par un sourire avenant. Simon s'approcha du contoir et le vendeur l'interpella.  
- bonjour Monsieur. Vous êtes venus pour la baguette de votre fils ? Demanda l'homme blond et bedonnant. Si Harry avait connut la famille de Lilly Potter, il aurait certainement vu une certaine ressemblance entre cet homme et Vernon Dursley. Quoi que l'homme portait un grand sourire "papi gateau" sur son gros visage.  
- c'est cela, dit Simon. Je suis Simon Jedusor, et voici mon fils, Harry.  
- bonjour Monsieur. Dit Harry. Allez, tout va se jouer maintenant, se dit Harry. Il espérait vraiment que son plan marche, parce que sinon il serait obligé s'effacer leurs souvenirs aux deux hommes et de les remplacer par des faux, et tout cela sans baguette... Bon, espérons que son plan marche...  
- tu rentres a Poudlard cette année ?  
- ...oui... Euh... Est-ce que ça fait mal ?  
- quoi ?  
- pour choisir la baguette... Dit l'enfant en "hésitant".  
- oh... Tu es un né moldu ? L'enfant hocha la tete. Je vois. Eh bien... D'abord, ce n'est pas toi qui choisit la baguette, mais c'est la baguette qui te choisit. Ça ne fait pas mal. Quand une baguette te choisit, elle crache des étincelles de couleur. Et tu sent une sensation de picotements dans ta main, puis une sensation de chaleur et de bonheur. C'est un peu comme tomber amoureux... Tu comprends ?  
- oui ! Dit Harry avec un grand sourire, il avait toutes les informations qu'il lui fallait. Mais je vais devoir essayer toutes les baguettes magiques ? Comment allez vous savoir laquelle va me choisir ?  
- chaque vendeur a ses methodes, chacunes totalement différentes des autres. Tu vas simplement remplir ce questionnaire, et ensuite il y aura un certain nombre de baguettes a essayer.  
Harry hocha la Tete puis s'approcha du questionnaire.  
"quelle est votre couleur préferee ?"  
Si Harry avait dit la vérité, il aurait marqué noir sans hésiter. Mais il marqua bleu. Parcequ'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir une baguette maléfique.  
La suite des questions étaient sur ses préférences en matière de lectures, de pièces de theatre, de musique... Harry ne marqua pas une seule chose de vrai dans tout le questionnaire.

Dinrkins prit la feuille et lança un sort muet dessus. Le papier s'eclaira avant qu'un quainzaine de baguettes sortent de l'etagere jaune et de posent sur le contoir.  
Harry prit la premier baguette. Pas assez puissante, pensa t-il immédiatement. Il lui en fallait une assez puissante pour expliquer son niveau en magie, mais assez faible pour n'inquieter personne.

Ce ne fut qu'a la 11ème baguette qu'Harry la trouva bien. Il fit mentalement apparaitre des petits feux d'artifices au bout de la baguette entierment blanche, puis eut un petit mouvement de recul et poussa un petit "waou..." avec un grand sourire.

Le vendeur aquiesca.  
- une baguette moyenne, bonne pour les sortilèges et la métamorphose. L'homme sourit a Harry qui fit de même.

Mais en lui, Harry était infiniment soulagé. Son plan avait marché. Il était sauvé ! Vraiment, si le jeune garçon n'avait pas été aussi Maitre de lui même, il aurait soupiré de contentement. Il ne restait plus qu'a espérer que Narcissa trouve sa baguette, et tout irait pour le mieux.

Harry et son "père" sortirent du magasin de baguette, leur bourse allégée de 10 galions. Il était midi, et Simon proposa de manger un peu avant de continuer les achats. Harry aquiesca avec virulence. Il grandissait et avait en ce moment toujours faim...

C'est avec plaisir qu'Harry ingurgita façon gryffondor son repas au chaudron baveur.

Harry eut un sourire triste en se remémorant cette expression de son père. Quand quelqu'un mangeait salement ou fesait quelque chose d'idiot, la pire insulte de son père était " sale gryffondor ".  
- quelque chose t'amuse ? Demanda Simon en voyant son fils sourire.  
- rien. J'avais faim et je trouve ça bon. Dit Harry en souriant de nouveau au moldu. S'il continuait comme ça, il allait finir par avoir une crampe !

Après avoir mangé, le sorcier et le moldu repartirent finir leurs achats au chemin de traverse. Mais Harry passa son temps a réfléchir, sans faire reelement attention a ce qui l'entourait. Ce rapel des blagues de son père sur les gryffondors lui avait remis en Tete la question qui le turlupinait le plus en ce moment. A quelle maison irait-il ?

Cette question était véritablement importante. En dehors du fait qu'il attirerait les soupçons du vieux fou Dumbledore avec ses bonnes notes et sa puissante magie, ne serait-ce pas trop étrange d'être en plus repartit a Serpentard ?

En même temps, gryffondor était proscrit s'il voulait avoir le soutien du côté sombre. Mais ca aurait l'avantage de calmer voire d'anihiler les soupçons de Dumbledore...

Poufsouffle n'était même pas envisageable. Il n'était et ne serait jamais loyal... Beurk... De toute manière, s'il était repartit a Poufsouffle, en plus de perdre a tout jamais le soutient des ténèbres, il perdrait aussi l'estime de son père. Du vrai, cela va de soi. Quelqu'un de sensé aurait pu lui rappeler que son père était mort, mais Harry était bien décidé à ressuciter son père.

Restait Serdaigle. Mais... Harry, s'il aimait connaitre de nouvelles choses, n'était pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un travailleur. Il était plutôt parresseux, même s'il adorait utiliser sa magie. Mais il ne comptait pas cela comme du travail. L'intense sentiment de puissance qu'il ressentait quand il utilisait de puissants sorts était un pur plaisir. Non. Harry n'emait pas vraiment travailler. Et en plus, Serdaigle, contrairement a Poufsouffle et Gryffondor, n'était pas tellement du côté de la Lumière. Neutre. Donc les soupçons de Dumbledore ne seraient pas vraiment calmés si Harry devenait un Serdaigle.

Vraiment, Harry était devant un dilème. Le garçon haussa les épaules de dépit. Lui qui avait toujours des solutions aux problèmes... Et bien cette fois ci il n'en avait pas.

Tout problème a sa solution, se dit Harry. Partant de la, il n'y a pas de probleme s'il n'y a pas dd solution. Et il ne trouvait pas de solutions, donc il ne devait certainement pas y en avoir... Donc... Eh bien il n'y avait pas de problème. Harry prit sa decision : il laisserait le choipeau choisir a sa guise.

Harry et Simon rentrèrent chez eux, ou Harry lût tous les livres de son programme pour être sur de tout connaitre. Tout était risiblement facile.

Harry était en même temps exité et effrayé par la rentrée prochaine.


	2. Chapter 2

J'ai eu du mal a écrire ce chapitre, donc je suis désolée pour le retard, mais c'est pas vraiment ma faute XD ! Vous remarquerez que j'ai marqué "pas vraiment" et non " vraiment pas", ce qui fait toute la nuance ! XD !

Je tiens a remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, qu'elles soient anonymes ou pas.

A partir de maintenant, je compte répondre a toutes les reviews signées, du moins si je peux. (ce sera peut être pas immediat, mais ce sera fait) j'ai decidé de ça parceque je laisse quasiement toujours des reviews aux auteurs que je lis, et plusieurs m'ont répondu, et ça m'a fait Super plaisir !

Pour me faire pardonner la longue attente, je met un chapitre plus long que d'habitude (mais je suis presque sûre que la fin ne va plaire a personne)...

Pour les reviews non signées, comme ffnet ne veut pas que les auteurs répondent dans les chapitres, vous pouvez me laisser votre mail, comme ça je pourrais vous repondre.

Vous ne me connaissez pas, donc ça ne veut certainement rien dire pour vous, mais je donne ma parole que je n'utiliserai pas vos mail pour autre chose que vous répondre.

Voici donc le second chapitre d'Harry Jedusor, Tome 1 ! qui fait exactement 5150 mots ! je suis tres fiere de moi !

**Chapitre 2**

Simon prit Harry dans ses bras et sembla le serrer le plus fort possible. Harry était vaguement inquiet du fait que son sort faiblisse après une longue absence. Il avait déjà dû le renforcer deux fois, alors que Simon détectait d'étranges incohérences entre ses souvenirs et la réalité... Comme quand la voisine de Simon lui avait affirmé qu'il n'avait pas de fils nommé Harry. Mais cela avait pour l'instant plutôt bien tenu. Et Harry en était content. Mais après quelques mois de solitude, qui sait ce qui pourrait passer par la tête de son Moldu.

Harry avait décidé qu'il serait irrespectueux-pour ne pas dire blasphématoire-d'appeler Simon "père" en pensés. En effet, seul le dark lord avait droit à cette appelation, et donc Simon était resté "Simon" dans ses pensées.

Harry sourit en se regardant dans les fenêtres brillantes du Poudlard express. Il avait cultivé le plus possible ses différences avec son père-le véritable, pas le Moldu, naturellement. Il connaissait l'apparence de l'adolescent que le lord noir avait été, car il l'avait vu en photos. C'est ainsi que les cheveux déjà longs d'Harry avaient été ralongés, pour qu'à présent, il lui arrivent sous les fesses, et il les avait coiffés en une longue tresse qui se balançait deriere lui. De plus, Harry avait fait son possible pour bronzer, même si ce n'était pas des plus concluant. Il avait à présent une peau pale, mais plus blanche. Presque couleur miel. Ses yeux étaient tout à fait différents de ceux de son père, donc il n'y avait rien changé, mais Harry s'efforcait de sourire en permanence de façon enjouée, alors qu'il savait pertinament que son père avait toujours eu une facade de froideur inégalée. Cela le différencirait encore de Voldemort.

Comme dernière précaution avant de partir, Harry pointa sa baguette vers le moldu et renforca les sortilèges de mémoire placés sur lui. Harry les remplaçait tous les mois environ, et il ne savait pas comment Simon réagirait a son absence prolongée. D'autant que le jeune garcon hésitait a rentrer chez son "père" pour Noël...

Harry monta dans le Poudlard express après un dernier hochement de tête du moldu. Il alla s'assoir dans un compartiment vide. Simon avait tenu à arriver assez tôt, ce qui avait été une précaution importante puisque le moldu autant que le sorcier ne connaissaient l'entrée du quai 9 3/4. Ils avaient cherché pendant quelques minutes, se rendant même ridicules en demandant à un contrôleur qui les avait regardé comme s'ils avaient un troisième bras ou s'ils étaient fous... Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry réfléchisse et étende ses sens magiques pour capter d'où pouvait s'échapper l'énergie magique servant à cacher le quai aux moldus. Le petit brun ne mît que quelques instants a trouver la barière dans l'un des murs entre les quais 9 et 10. Tirant la manche de son "père", Harry fit remarquer au moldu qu'il venait de voir des sorciers traverser le mur de briques tout en évoquant le Poudlard express.

Simon le crut naturellement, puis le suivit à travers la barière magique. Le poudlard express s'était alors présenté à eux dans sa robe d'un rouge étincelant aux détails dorés. Harry avait faillit grimacer violement à cet étalage de préférence pour la maison des Gryffons. Mais bien sur il se retint et afficha le sourire émerveillé de mise pour un né-de-moldu voyant un phénomene magique pour la première fois.

D'ailleurs, cette anecdote rapela au petit brun un fait qu'il tentait d'oublier. Son éloignement de la magie l'en avait sevré. Et il n'était plus habitué à utiliser la magie, tellement il s'était réfréné. Cela risquait d'aténuer ses capacités et il devrait s'entraîner.

Sortant de ses pensées, Harry installa sa malle, non réduite pour protéger sa couverture, et observa les familles arriver tandis que Simon s'en allait. Il était attendu vers 10H40 pour un rendez vous pour son travail. Il fit un signe de la main auquel Harry répondit, puis partit.

Le petit brun observa en silence les familles sorcières et moldues arriver avec leurs enfants. Il vit Narcissa et Drago Malefoy arriver et lança un sort très léger. En réalité, ce n'était même pas un sortilège, mais plutôt une vague de magie. Drago serait inexorablement attiré dans son compartiment.

Et en effet, il vit le blond faire ses adieux solenels à sa mère qui eut un hochement de tête a l'égard de son fils. Les Malefoys avaient une réputation à tenir.  
Draco arriva dans le compartiment d'Harry quelques secondes plus tard, et s'assit comme un automate après avoir fermé la porte. Harry anula son sortilège et Drago cligna des yeux, l'air décontenancé.  
- Harry ! Tiens, c'est pour toi. Drago sortit de sa bourse minuscule-très certainement agrandie de l'interieur-la baguette d'Harry. D'un sort inconscient du prince des ténèbres, sa véritable baguette lui sauta dans la main. Il sembla au brun qu'il venait de retrouver une partie de lui-même. Il lança un sortilège de silence et un autre pour que le compartiment soit isolé de toute indiscrétion. Harry sentit sa magie couler a nouveau à travers sa baguette. Harry avait pour une fois un véritable sourire affiché sur son visage. C'était comme s'il venait de retrouver l'un de ses sens. Il se sentait comme un aveugle qui redécouvrirait la lumière.

- bonjour, Drago. Merci... Commença Harry, souriant toujours.  
- de rien, Harry. Ou étais tu ces deux dernières années ?  
- j'étais dans le monde moldu. Répondit le Prince des ténèbres a son ami d'enfance.  
- mais pourquoi ? Tu aurais du savoir que ma mère t'aurais élevé comme son propre fils. Elle t'a crut mort ! JE t'ai crut mort ! Et je t'ai pleuré... La voix du blond qui était montée alors qu'il criait, était redescendue pour sa dernière phrase.  
- Drago, je suis désolé. Mais Dumbledore et le ministère ne doivent impérativement pas connaitre mon existence en tant que Prince des Tenebres. Dit Harry, réelement atristé par la peine de son ami et de celle qui se raprochait le plus d'une mère pour lui.  
- mais pourquoi es tu allé chez les moldus ? Redemanda Draco, l'air mi étonné, mi inquisiteur.  
- sais tu a quoi sert le choixpeau magique, en plus de te répartir dans une maison, Dray ? Demanda sérieusement Harry.  
- non, mais... Repondit Draco, qui ne voyait pas ou le brun voulait en venir.  
- il a été enchanté pour dire au directeur de l'école si les élèves se présentent sous leur vrai nom ou non. Il ne peut pas divulguer quoi que ce soit d'autre que cela, mais il peut faire ça.  
- oh... Mais... Tu y vas sous une fausse identité, puisque le moldu qui te sert de père n'est pas ton géniteur. Rétorqua Drago.  
- oui... Mais le Choixpeau est enchanté pour dire si oui ou non le nom et le prénom utilisé pour appeler l'élève à s'assoir sur le tabouret sont bien les siens.  
Drago ne répondit rien, mais lui lança un regard interrogatif et intrigué, et Harry reprit.  
- naturellement je n'ai pas choisi mon moldu par hasard. Il porte le nom de naissance de mon père.  
Drago ouvrit de grands yeux.  
- le seigneur des ténèbres descend de moldus ? Il avait presque hurlé et Harry se fut reconnaissant à lui-même pour avoir lancé des sorts de silence.  
- non, bien sur que non, mais ses parents sont morts a sa naissance, et on l'a nommé ainsi au hasard dans un orphelinat moldu.  
- je comprends... Dit Drago, pas vraiment persuadé de l'explication. Mais il s'en contenterait, comme quand il était plus petit :

FLASH BACK

- Harry, tu travailles tout le temps quand je ne suis pas là ? Demanda le petit garçon blond de 5 ans a son homologue brun. Le premier tentait d'attraper un vif d'or jouet en courant après, tandis que le second lisait un épais livre sur la faune de la Foret Noire d'Allemagne, zone presque aussi magique que la forêt interidite de Poudlard ou que le Triangle des Bermudes...

- bien sur que non, dit Harry, comme s'il parlait a un atardé mental. Le sarcasme si audible dans la faible voix du garçon pas même âgé d'une demi-douzaine d'années sonnait étrangement.  
- ben tu fais quoi, alors ? Demanda le Blond, pas offusqué du sarcasme.  
- Pere vient me voir tous les jours a 5 heures. Dit Hary d'un ton fier.  
- mais le Seigneur des Tenebres ne reste pas plus de 10 minutes avec toi. Je le sais, j'ai entendu mère le dire.  
Harry avait paru géné.  
- il ne reste pas longtemps, mais ce temps est bien mis a profit... Dit le brun, tentant d'éloigner la conversation de ce sujet. Il avait promis à son père de ne pas révéler leur secret, et il ne trahirait pas Voldemort pour tout l'or du monde.

C'était à ce moment là que Narcissa était entrée, leur proposant de venir gouter, et la discussion porta sur un tout autre sujet. La polémique des deux enfants reposait sur un désacord total en matière de gout de gateau. Tandis que Drago raffolait des gâteaux recouverts de chocolat, Harry préférait de loin les petits sablés natures, au sucre ou à la noix de coco. Sujet porteur de disputes des plus virulentes... La conversation avait été édifiante...

FIN FLASH BACK

Draco avait apprit a respecter les secrets de son ami, qui, il le savait, ne pouvait pas tout lui avouer de sa situation de Prince des Ténèbres.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry continua sans que Draco ne lui dise quoi que ce soit.  
- nous nous sommes rencontrés dans le train, nous nous entendons bien. Nous continuons ainsi pendant quelques semaines, jusqu'à ce que tu apprennes que mes parents sont moldus. A ce moment là tu me fais la gueule. On ne se parle pas pendant plusieurs semaines, puis tu me pardonnes et je te pardonne. Dumbledore devrait y croire... Dit Harry, anoncant sa tactique pour que sa couverture puisse continuer tout en restant ami avec Draco.  
- bon plan. J'imagine que tu y avais réfléchit avant.  
- oui, bien sur. Harry sourit à son ami. Dray lui avait manqué. Puis Harry ajouta :  
- tu connais des premières années ?  
- bien sur ! Dit Drago a son tour avec un sourire fier. Il y a Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott et Millicent Bullstrode. Il y a aussi Daphné Greengrass, que je connnais peu. Tous seront a Serpentard, je pense. Je connais aussi d'autres premières années. Drago eut une grimace de dégoût : je crois qu'un des traitres a leur sang Weasley entre a Poudlard cette année. Il y aussi l'héritier Longdubat...

Harry eut une grimace. Rendus fous par le meurtre de de leur Maitre, Bellatrix et Rodolfus Lestrange avaient torturé jusqu'à les rendre fous deux aurors qui tentaient de les arrêter au milieu de la bataille de New York. D'après la Gazette du sorcier, les parents du jeune Longdubat ne le reconaissaient même plus.

Drago continuait a débiter le nom des sang purs qu'il connaissait.  
- il y a aussi Annah Abbot, que je ne connais que de nom, les jumelles Patil, qui sont les filles d'Obscuria Patil, née Flint, dont la mère était une amie de ma grand mère Malefoy quand elle était vivante.  
- je vois. Poudlard acceuille aussi des nés de moldus, et des sangs mélés, bien sur... Ajouta Harry.  
- Harry, que vas tu faire, et bien... Par rapport aux mangemorts, et tout cela...?  
- tu verras, Draco, tu verras. Ne soit pas trop curieux. Dit Harry d'un léger ton de reprimande.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit sur deux enfants. L'un était brun, les yeux marrons et la peau foncée. Le second était blond, quoique plus foncé que Drago, et possédait d'étranges yeux marrons très clairs rappelant la couleur de l'or.  
- bonjour. Harry, voici Blaise Zabini, et Théodore Nott. Dit Drago en pointant les deux enfants du doigt. Blaise, Théo, voici Harry Jedusor. On s'est rencontré dans le train et il est très sympathique. Je pense qu'il ferait un bon slytherin.  
- bonjour, Blaise et Théodore. Dit Harry, de façon assez neutre. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment d'autres enfants de son âge, à part Draco, et ne savait pas comment réagir.  
- apelle moi Théo, repondit le blond.

Harry sourit puis aquiesca. Ils firent aprés cela une bataille explosive. Ils s'amuserent plutôt bien jusqu'à l'arrivée de Crabbe et Goyle.

Il sembla à Harry qu'ils étaient deux garçons plutôt intéressants. En effet, de ce qu'il avait pu voir, ils étaient exactement comme leurs pères respectifs. Voldemort lui avait parlé d'eux. Crabbe et Goyle seniors étaient unis comme les doigts de la main. Ils jouaient les idiots pour être à même de surprendre leurs adversaires. Quelque chose dans leurs gestes et leurs paroles semblait les pointer, pour Harry, comme deux garçons cachant très bien leur jeu. Mais le petit brun savait que c'était uniquement grâce à l'enseignement de son père.  
Vincent et Gregory restèrent silencieux, le jugeant des yeux, semblait-il. Comme leurs parents, ils ne se dévoileraient pas tant qu'ils ne seraient pas certains que toutes les personnes présentes ne les trahiraient pas...

Harry n'en prit pas ombrage, respectant plutôt cette ruse toute serpentarde. Leur méfiance, par les temps qui couraient, pouvait leur être salutaire.

Le jeu reprit puis le train démara. Harry se prit à réellement s'amuser de ces jeux d'enfants. Quand le chariot à bonbons passa, chacun s'acheta un peu de tout, surtout Harry qui, malgré les deux dernières années à fréquenter le chemin de traverse, n'avait mangé que peu de bonbons sorciers, Simon préferant les bonbons moldus, et le seigneur des ténèbres n'étant pas un adepte des bonbons...

Au bout de quelques minutes, les enfants décidèrent de se changer en leurs vêtements d'école. En effet, les jeunes sangs purs n'étaient pas le moins du monde à l'aise dans leurs habits moldus. Harry s'était habitué à les porter, mais il se souvenait comme cela lui avait paru étrange de ne pas porter de robe au début de sa... cohabitation avec Simon.

C'est donc avec soulagement qu'ils se changèrent impudiquement dans leur compartiment. Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqun frappa à la porte et une fille aux cheveux hirsutes et aux dents proéminentes leur demanda :  
- vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? Il s'apelle Trévor. Neville a perdu le sien. Les garçons s'entre regardèrent quand Harry s'avanca pour parler.  
- bonjour a toi aussi, je m'apelle Harry Jedusor.  
La petite fille rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et commenca a bégayer son nom.  
- Her...Hermione... Grag...Granger. Elle avait l'air au bord des larmes.  
- personne ici n'a vu de crapaud, dit Harry. Mais peut être que si tu te souvenais de quelque chose d'important, tu le trouverais...  
- quelque chose d'important ? Demanda la petite fille.  
- oui... Répondit Harry, sarcastique... Par exemple... Que tu es une sorcière... Et l'ensemble des garçons explosa de rire.  
- oh... Mais, aucun sortilège dans les livres de première année, et je les ai tous lus et appris par cœur, ne sert à attraper les crapauds...  
- pff... Dit Drago avec un ricanement très malefoyen. Nos parents utilisent en permanence ce genre de sortilèges... Accio Trévor. Dit Drago en tendant sa baguette vers le plafond. Quelques secondes plus tard, un crapaud arriva aux pieds du blond. Il le regarda d'un air dégoûté. Il tendit sa baguette vers lui et le crapaud devint d'un gris pale avant de se figer.

C'était un sortilège de magie blanche utilisé assez courament. Il servait aux sangs purs à s'occuper des plantes magiques sans les abimer, ou pour partir en vaccances sans qu'elles aient besoin d'être arosées. Narcissa devait souvent l'utiliser puisque elle ne pouvait être en permanence chez elle pour s'occuper de son jardin. Harry se souvenait que l'herboristerie était l'une des passions de Narcissa, et qu'elle refusait totalement que les elfes de maison touchent à ses précieuses plantes.

Mais l'intérêt de ce sortilège résidait surtout dans le fait que seul le lanceur pouvait l'anuler. Malheureusement, il ne marchait pas sur les humains.

- que lui as tu fais ? Demanda Hermione d'un ton énervé. Le règlement interd...  
- tais toi, Sang de bourbe. Dit Blaise d'un ton dégoûté. Ta magie nous gêne. Si vous pouviez partir, toi et tes dents proéminentes, cela serait particulièrement sympathique.  
La petite châtain repartit, les yeux embués de larmes. Harry se demanda un instant si c'étaient des larmes de rage ou de tristesse. Puis il relégua ces pensées au second plan et recommanca a discuter avec les amis de Draco.

Il les écouta critiquer allègrement le gouvernement, et le Vieux fou adorateur de bonbons aux citrons.

Le trajet passa rapidement sans d'autres interuptions. Draco proposa de sortir pour aller voir les autres compartiments, mais Harry lui fit un signe de négation de la tête. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de sortir et était très bien là ou il était. Drago avoua que finalement ils s'amusaient bien, et qu'il ne voulait pas enlever des points à leur future maison. Cela entraina un débat sur la supériorité de la maison serpentard, et le projet de sortie fut oublié.

Le train finit par s'aréter, et les enfants sortirent. Quand un immense homme-Harry soupçonna rapidement qu'il avait des gènes de géant-les appela, ils s'en approchèrent.  
- premières années ! Par ici ! Les premières années, s'il vous plait !  
Harry, Draco et les amis de ce dernier s'approcherent. Draco, Harry et Theodore Nott montèrent dans la même barque. Harry se demanda comment les barques avançaient. Il ne sentait en effet aucun sortilège placé dessus. Comme si quelque chose poussait les barques-ou les tirait-de dessous. Mais qu'y avait-il dans le lac de Poudlard ?

Il plaça cette question sur la liste mentale de choses à élucider et résoudre. Tout en haut de cette liste, de tenait en lettres clignotantes la resurection de son père.

Les barques et leur moyen d'avancer passèrent au second plan quand Harry vit de ses propres yeux l'immense construction qu'était Poudlard.

Pour les yeux inexpérimentés des enfants de 11 ans qui l'entouraient, l'édifice était impressionnant de par son immensité, et les contrastes de lumières et d'ombres, qui lui donnaient un air désemparent. Le château semblait en même temps acceuillante et lugubre. Dans tous les cas, les petits premières années entreraient dans le château extasiés et avec un respect neuf pour l'école, qui s'étendrait à son directeur. Le système était ingénieux, Harry ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Mais cette vision n'était pas celle qu'avait Harry.

En effet, les yeux habitués par de longs entreinements a ressentir et exercer la magie, percevaient les choses de façon tout a fait différentes. Harry voyait l'immense entrelac de sortilèges tous plus puissants les uns que les autres. Il ressentait par toutes les cellules de son corps la puissance du lieu. Harry se rapela soudainement que Poudlard avait été construit sur une zone au départ hautement magique, et que les fondateurs s'etaient servis de cette magie pour tisser des sortilèges qui devraient tenir des millénaires.

C'était son père qui lui avait raconté cela, lui expliquant que quand il étudierait les rituels avec Severus, il comprendrait tout l'interet de ce lieu. Harry plaça l'apprentissage des rituels dans sa liste de choses à faire. Il n'avait en effet jamais travaillé cette matière avec le Traitre. Son père lui avait assuré que la bibliothèque de poudlard regorgeait de livres sur la magie noire. Il faudrait trouver un moyen d'y entrer sans se faire remarquer. S'il continuait comme ça, se dit Harry, sa liste de choses à faire serait bientôt plus grande que lui.

Les barques s'arétèrent d'elles même-ou aidées par une quelquonque créature-quand le rivage aprocha. Les premières années descendirent et Harry suivit Drago et ses amis sans rien dire. La répartition approchait, et même s'il n'en laissait rien paraitre, il était effrayé. Et anxieux. Après tout, sa tactique de reconstruction de l'empire de son père diffèrerait totalement suivant le choix du choixpeau. Sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire, Harry tenta de se calmer. Cela ne marcha pas, mais au moins, cela avait fait passer le temps et ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de la grande salle. Hagrid les laissa seuls, leur intimant l'ordre d'attendre "sagement" la sous-directrice.

Une femme à l'air sévère s'approcha. Harry l'observa quelques temps, disséquant ses paroles comme il aurait decriptés les mouvements d'un adversaire dans un combat. Il en ressortit un apreciation qui se vérifierait et s'affinerait tout au long des années suivantes. La femme était impartiale, meme si elle préférait avec évidence les lions, dont il savait d'ailleurs qu'elle était la directrice de maison. Elle était surtout dévouée a l'amoureux des bonbons au citron d'une façon tout à fait inimaginable pour une personne qui n'aurait pas été membre de l'ordre du Phoenix. Harry en avait un peu la nausée. La femme semblait presque AMOUREUSE de Dumbledork !

Harry la classa immédiatement dans la case "inconvertissable". Elle resterait dévouée au vieux fou.

McGonnagal fit entrer les élèves dans la grande salle. Harry, comme a l'extérieur, fut impressionné par les centaines de sortilèges. Le plafond magique ne l'impressionna guère par son existence, étant donné qu'il voyait que les sortilèges qui le maintenaient étaient tous reliés au Directeur, et donc certainement réitérés par le vieux fou tous les ans.

Harry s'empecha de sourire dédaigneusement en voyant tous les premières années-même Drago-s'extasier devant la salle. Le jeune brun aux yeux d'argent releva les yeux vers la table des professeurs. Si un jour, un regard avait pu être appelé meurtrier, c'était bien celui d'Harry quand il croisa les yeux du Traitre.

Le professeur faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour que son expression ne change pas. Il avait réelement pleuré Harry...

Flash Back

- Le seigneur des ténèbres sera a l'hôtel sorcier "The spoken hat" à New York des ce soir. La sécurité n'est pas grande. Le Dark Lord n'a rien dit a ses mangemorts, sauf qu'il part aux états unis, ce qui est assez vague pour ne pas qu'il soit trouvé.  
- et il te l'a dit a toi... Je ne savais pas qu'il avait tant de confiance...

Severus ne pouvait pas repondre que le seigneur lui avait donné son emplacement pour qu'il le prévienne s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à son fils, puisqu'il avait prêté serment... À défaut, Severus se tut.

Après quelques secondes, Dumbledore haussa les épaules et sourit à son espion. Après lui avoir proposé le bonbon au citron de mise, Dumbledore ordonna à son fidèle Phoenix d'aller chercher les membres les plus importants de l'ordre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, plusieurs anciens aurors, dont le fameux Maugrey Fol Oeuil ainsi qu'Arthur et Molly Weasley, et bien d'autres personnes encore arrivèrent dans la pièce. Dumbledore leur communiqua les nouvelles informations amenées pas Severus. La réunion se poursuivit pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce que le plan soit entierement monté, dans ses moindres détails. Severus assista à la réunion, surtout pour donner des détails suplémentaires, comme les mangemorts constituant la garde de Voldemort et d'autres choses de ce genre. À la fin de la réunion, Dumbledore demanda a Snape de rester quelques instants.  
- Severus, quant au château de Voldemort ?  
- il est sous fidelitas, Albus. Je pense vous l'avoir déjà dit. Le seigneur des ténèbres en est le gardien du secret... Severus hésita.  
-ce qui signifie que, lui mort, tu peux m'en dévoiler l'emplacement. Termina Dumbledore.

Tandis que mettre en scène la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne faisait naitre en lui qu'un sentiment d'accomplissement et de soulagement, Severus éprouvait de la difficulté a livrer le chateau.

Car pour lui, c'était comme livrer Harry. D'ailleurs, la question le taraudait : qu'arriverait il au garçon ?

Si son identité était découverte, que ferait le fils de Voldemort, et comment le monde sorcier prendrait-il son existence ? Severus ne pouvait malheureusement pas écarter de son esprit l'hypothèse d'Azkaban à vie ou du Baiser du Détraqueur pour le garçon si intelligent.

Et malgré sa haine pour le père, Severus aimait réelement le fils. Secouant la tête pour sortir de ses pensées, il écouta la fin de la phrase de son mentor.  
- ...pourra me dire ou il est.  
- des la mort du seigneur des tenebres, en effet.  
- très bien. Tu ne participeras pas à l'attaque, au cas ou cela ne réussisse pas.  
- sauf votre respect, Albus, le Dark Lord n'a dit qu'a moi et aux mangemorts présents avec lui son lieu de résidence. Donc s'il y a une fuite...  
- tu ne participeras pas, Severus. C'est mieux de toute manière.  
Severus n'avait de toute manière pas le moins du monde envie de se soumettre a la colère du lord sombre, et préférait rester bien caché. Il n'était pas un idiot de gryffondor...

Le jour suivant, Severus Snape le passa a faire des potions de soin. Il pensait qu'il en aurait besoin. Que ce soit pour les bléssés de la bataille, ou, si l'action réussissait, pour les prisonniers.

Quand les combattants revinrent avec la nouvelle de la mort du seigneur des ténèbres, le QG fut en liesse pendant des heures. Puis albus convoqua son espion et Severus lui donna l'emplacement du château. À ce moment la, il priait presque pour la mort d'Harry, car il savait que personne ne pourrait s'échapper. Il s'était arrangé pour que Narcissa et Drago soient ailleurs au moment de l'attaque. Mais Harry ne sortait jamais... Il n'avait rien pu faire.

Severus préféra rester au QG pendant que les autres allaient combattre les mangemorts. Ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard qu'il eut l'ensemble des informations concernant le sauvetage.

C'est Albus qui lui avai racompté :  
- nous sommes arrivés face au château, mais les variétés étaient encore puissantes. Après avoir discrètement placé une bariere empêchant tous les humains et annimaux de sortir du château, nous avons commencé a le bombarder de sortilèges. Les mangemorts, désorganisés et afolés par la mort du seigneur des ténèbres, n'ont pas immediatement répliqué. D'autant que tous les hauts commandeurs étaient déjà dans nos cellules. J'ai lancé un sortilège sur les bariere, mais elles ont lâché juste avant que mon sortilège ne les atteigne, après une accumulation de sortilèges. Mon sort est entré en collision avec l'aile Est du château et l'a entièrement détruite.  
A ce moment la, Severus blanchit a faire peur. Les appartements d'Harry étaient dans l'aile est...

Mais Albus ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte et continua.

- nous avons combattu les mangemorts, mais ils étaient désorganisés, et nous les avons facilement battus. Il n'y eu presqu'aucune perte de notre côté. Du leur, il y a eut un peu plus d'une cinquantaine de morts, le double de blessés. Peu se sont rendus. Ils sont dans les géoles du QG, puisque le ministère doit être purgé... Enfin, nous sommes allés dans les cachots et avons libérés et amenés a St Mangouste les prisonniers. Il y avait d'ailleurs plusieurs enfants nés de moldus, qui ne connaissaient rien a la magie. Je me demande comment Voldemort-Severus se retint a grand peine de sursauter-les avait découvert.  
- je comprends.

Et severus quitta Albus pour aller voir de ses yeux le château.

Quand il arriva, la première chose qui lui sauta aux yeux fut la destruction de l'aile Est. Si Harry était dans ses appartements au moment de la destruction de l'aile, il était mort. Et Harry n'était JAMAIS sortit de ses appartements.

Rassemblant tous ses pouvoirs, Severus lança un puissant sortilège de magie noire. Après quelques instant de mouvements de baguette et d'incantations etranges, un faisceau sortit de la baguette de l'homme et entoura le château. Le faisceau, contre les espérances de Severus, resta définitivement noir.

L'incantatio servait a savoir s'il y avait des êtres humains vivants dans l'endroit pointé par le sorcier. Si le sort restait noir, il y avait des morts. S'il devenait rouge, il y avait des blessés encore en vie. Et s'il devenait blanc, alors il y avait des humains en parfaite santé.

Le faisceau était noir. Harry n'avait pas pu fuir. Albus lui aurait dit si un enfant mangemort avait été trouvé.

Harry était mort. Et pour l'une des premières et dernières fois de sa vie, Severus Snape tomba a genoux et pleura. Il pleura l'enfant qu'il avait lui même partiellement éduqué pour l'envoyer a la mort. Il pleura Harry.

Fin du flash back

Severus sortit de ses pensées quand il vit le regard d'Harry. L'enfant le regardait avec une expression neutre, mais ses yeux trahissaient une haine pure.

Le garçon le haïssait. En meme temps, le seigneur des ténèbres avait certainement donné a son fils la liste des personnes connaissant le lieu ou il allait. Severus ne savait pas comment Harry avait survécut et était entré a Poudlard. Mais il était la, et certainement au courant de ce qui s'était passé tout au long des deux dernières années. Donc il avait très certainement comprit qu'il était un traitre.

Au regard que lui lança son filleuil, Harry ne devait rien avoir dit a Drago. Tant mieux, car les serpentards n'auraient pas obéit a un traitre.

- Annah Abbot. Cria McGonnagal d'une voix ferme. Harry vit sortir une petite fille des rangs et s'en désintéressa rapidement. Elle semblait faible et peureuse, mais Harry ne s'aretait pas aux apparences, donc il avait naturellement fait un test de ses capacités magiques. Avec une aura quasi inexistante, Harry pensa qu'il aurait été facile de la prendre pour un cracmol.

Le choixpeau déclara que la maison de la fillette serait Poufsouffle, et Harry pensa que c'était un bon choix, vu que la fille serait soutenue par ses camarades, loyaux envers les leurs.  
Après quelques autres premières années inintéressants, ce fut a son tour de sortir des rangs.  
- Jedusor, Harry.  
Harry se raprocha du tabouret et s'assit dessus. Le choixpeau fut posé sur sa Tete.  
- oh... Que vois-je ? Des capacités ! Du talent, beaucoup de talent ! Du courage, aussi, presque de la témérité... Mais aussi une ruse a toute epreuve... Après tout, Harry Jedusor est ton vrai nom, mais Simon Jedusor n'est pas ton père. Tu es le premier a trouver la faille qu'a laissée Serpentard ! Bravo, jeune Jedusor. Et puisqu'en plus tu es son héritier, je te dois un cadeau... N'oublie pas ces mots, garçon : "les mots ne disent pas toujours ce qu'ils semblent dire, cherche ton avenir dans ton passé"  
- heu... Merci... Je crois... Pensa Harry, ne comprenant pas grand chose aux paroles du choixpeau.  
- bon, maintenant, ta maison... Je vois que tu y as déjà réfléchit... De la ruse, oh oui, énormément de ruse, une intelligence a l'epreuve de celle de Rowena Serdaigle, un courage immense, et aussi une loyauté indéfectible envers tes alliés... Tu es un candidat difficile, toi, très difficile. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux te placer a...

Mais a ce moment là, la sadique auteure que je suis arriva et cria : Mouah Ha Ha Ha Ha ! Vous ne le saurez que dans le prochain chapitre !

Laissez moi des Reviews, n'oubliez pas ! Et aussi, dites moi dans quelle maison vous voulez qu'Harry aille, ce n'est pas encore sur et certain, et peut être que vos reviews feront pencher la balance ! Ben oui, parce que j'écris au feeling, et mes chapitres ne sont pas ecris a l'avance, donc votre avis peut tout changer ! XD

En plus, une 'tite review, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Je sollicite votre avis par rapport au fait que j'écris plusieurs fanfics en meme temps et je voudrais savoir laquelle vous préfereriez que je poste :

A. Onze ans après l'envoi du dernier des Potter a Azkaban aprés sa victoire sur Voldemort, deux enfants jumeaux arrivent en première année a Poudlard. Ils se nomment Lillith et SercSeth Potter. Qui sont leurs parents ? et pourquoi sont ils si étranges ? Une prophétie pèse sur leur tete.

B. Sirius Black, après la "mort" de Queudver le soir d'Halloween, au lieu de se complaire dans son malheur au milieu de la rue dévastée par son ancien ami, va se relever et penser a son filleul. il va aller chercher le bébé dans les ruines de la maison des Potter et va fuir avec, faisant passer Harry Potter pour mort, après avoir entendu des aurors parler de son prochain enfermement a Azkaban sans procés. ils vont fuir dans maint pays au fil du temps, et Harry sera éduqué d'une façon très... étonnante, puisqu'ils devront déménager, changer de langue, de noms et d'apparence tous les 3 mois environ.

C. le soir d'Halloween, les jumeaux Potter sont attaqués. l'un des deux survit et est nommé le survivant. Son frere, Harry, est abandonné par les Potters qui le croient Cracmol à Dumbledore qui le tue presque. Maugrey va le sauver in extremis, et va l'adopter avec sa femme. Mais en plus de devenir l'héritier de la tres Noble famille Maugrey, qui est, comme tout le monde l'ignore, l'une des plus riches familles d'angleterre, il va aussi devenir le Prince Héritier de l'Allemagne, puisque l'Empereur est sans enfants et que sa soeur Anna est l'épouse de Fol Oeuil. Adopté par le sang et la magie, Axel Göeric va faire sa vie de Prince a la cour de son oncle. Jusqu'au jour ou il ira a Poudlard.

Vous pouvez aussi me donner des idées de fic que vous voudriez que j'écrive, mais sachez que, si je suis une lectrice de slash assidue, je n'en ai encore jamais écri.

vous pouvez me donner votre avis en mettant une review


	3. Chapter 3

Et voici le troisieme chapitre d'Harry Jedusor, Tome 1 !

Ma note de l'auteur est a la fin et je crois qu'il est important de la lire !

Je remercie tous mes revewers, et m'excuse pour ceux a qui je n'ai pas répondu ! je tenterai de vous répondre a mon retour de vaccances !

**Chapitre 3 : **

_- Jedusor, Harry.  
Harry se raprocha du tabouret et s'assit dessus. Le choixpeau fut posé sur sa Tete.  
- oh... Que vois-je ? Des capacités ! Du talent, beaucoup de talent ! Du courage, aussi, presque de la témérité... Mais aussi une ruse a toute epreuve... Après tout, Harry Jedusor est ton vrai nom, mais Simon Jedusor n'est pas ton père. Tu es le premier a trouver la faille qu'a laissée Serpentard ! Bravo, jeune Jedusor. Et puisqu'en plus tu es son héritier, je te dois un cadeau... N'oublie pas ces mots, garçon : "les mots ne disent pas toujours ce qu'ils semblent dire, cherche ton avenir dans ton passé"  
- heu... Merci... Je crois... Pensa Harry, ne comprenant pas grand chose aux paroles du choixpeau.  
- bon, maintenant, ta maison... Je vois que tu y as déjà réfléchit... De la ruse, oh oui, énormément de ruse, une intelligence a l'epreuve de celle de Rowena Serdaigle, un courage immense, et aussi une loyauté indéfectible envers tes alliés... Tu es un candidat difficile, toi, très difficile. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux te placer a..._

- Serpentard ! Cria le choixpeau d'une voix forte. Les serpents bâtirent poliement des mains, gardant leur maitrise d'eux même.  
Severus grimaça, il ne savait pas du tout comment il allait faire pour s'occuper d'Harry.  
Dumbledore eut un grand sourire.  
Harry, les yeux tournés vers la table des professeurs, ne fut pas surpris de la réaction-quasiement invisible-de Snape. Mais il fut par contre étonné de celle de Dumbledore. Le vieil homme lui souriait, comme s'il venait de gagner le gros lot.

Harry cligna des yeux, mais le sourire ne disparut pas des levres du vieux fou. Harry, même s'il avait relégué ses questionnements au second plan, n'avait pu s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Dumbledore n'avait pas plus chercher a vérifier son rapport ou son non-rapport avec le seigneur des ténèbres. Le jeune garçon avait tout d'abord mis cela sur le compte de l'insouciance de la victoire... Mais deux ans après ? Et s'il y avait plus que cela ? Harry plaça cette nouvelle question sur la liste de celles qu'il fallait qu'il résolve.

Mais il n'avait pas le temps maintenant. Il se contenta d'aller s'assoir a sa table. Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago le rejoignit.

- je savais qu'on serait a Serpentard ! Enfin, toi... C'est normal puisque...  
- Draco, il ne t'es jamais venu a l'idée que d'un simple sortilège, les professeurs peuvent écouter nos conversations ?  
- oh... Euh... Oui, escuse moi, Harry... Je ferais attention.  
- très bien, Dray. Moi, j'hesitai. J'ai même pensé a aller a gryffondor ! Harry eut une grimace exagérée et Draco rit.

A la fin de la répartition, Dumbledore fit un discours, qui comportait entre autre l'unification des maisons, les règles de l'école... Harry n'ecoutait quasiement pas jusqu'à ce que quelque chose attire son attention :  
- ...erdit de vous rendre dans le couloir du troisième étage de la tour est a moins que vous ne desiriez mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Harry sentit ses barrières mentales attaquées par un subtil ordre compulsif. Il empêchait les élèves de se rendre intentionellement dans ce couloir. Il les empêchait d'en avoir ENVIE.

Harry détestait la compulsion. Il n'utiliserait jamais le sortilège Imperium, ou toute autre sorte de sort compulsif. Son père l'avait élevé ainsi. Il pouvait tuer, torturer... Mais obliger quelqu'un a PENSER comme lui-même, il trouvait cela revoltant. Il en était révulsé. Harry grimaça en voyant que même Drago avait été touché par le sort.

Harry décida qu'il faudrait qu'il se rende vite dans ce couloir pour trouver ce que Dumbledore voulait absolument cacher aux élèves. Il mit cette question a la suite des dizaines d'autres dans son esprit.

Après le discours, Harry était tellement dans ses pensées, qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte que les élèves avaient commencé a manger.

Mais Draco le secoua et Harry sortit de sa "rêverie" dixit Le blond.

Le petit Brun se mît a manger. Il avait très faim, puisqu'il n'avait pas mangé grand chose d'autre a midi que des sucreries.  
Harry attrapa des frittes, nourriture moldue par exelence, mais que c'etait bon ! D'autant plus que ca tendrait a endormir les soupçons-s'il en restait-du vieux Dumby. Harry mangea tranquillement sa nourriture, puis le dessert, toujours aussi voracement, mais tout de même proprement. L'image était des plus importantes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les élèves furent amenés par les préfets de leurs maisons devant leur salles communes. Harry observa avec intérêt défiler les couloirs et les fantômes. Le château était grand, nota le jeune garçon il leur faudrait se lever tôt pour trouver la salle de classe et ne pas être en retard. Ils finirent par arriver devant un portrait représentant un grand serpent noir et vert.

-Serpensortia" dit Marcus Flint, le préfet en chef des serpentards.  
Les premières années entrèrent dans la salle.  
- très bien. N'oubliez pas le mot de passe et ne le divulguez a personne. Il change toutes les semaines, attention, il sera affiché par avance dans la salle commune. Serpentard est une maison critiquée. Il est absolument interdit de se quereller entre Serpentards en dehors de cette salle. Je vais laisser la parole a notre chef de maison, le professeur Snape.

- je suis Severus Snape, dit une voix froide. Je ne tolèrerai aucune entrave au règlement. Vous n'êtes pas des idiots de gryffondor. Je compte sur vous pour faire hhonneur a votre maison. Je ne veux ni points en moins, ni retard, ni quoi que ce soit. Cette maison est celle des rusés et des intelligents, pas des traitres et des faibles. Si quelqu'un de cette maison a un quelconque accrochage avec un autre Serpentard, les deux de retrouveront en retenue avec moi jusqu'à la fin de leur scolarité. Est-ce clair ?

Harry avait écouté le discours avec une grimace éloquente sur le visage. Mais quand Le Traitre fit mention de l'absence de Traitres dans la maison Serpentard, Harry eut passablement envie de lui lancer un Avada Kedavra bien sentit.  
- cette semaine, je vais recevoir tous les nouveaux serpentards en entretien particulier comme je le fais tous les ans. Lundi soir Miss Bullstrode a 19H00, Mr Crabbe a 19H30 et Mr Goyle a 20H00. Mardi soir, 19H00, Miss Greengrass puis a 19H30 ce sera monsieur Jedusor. Mercredi après midi, a 14H00, j'acceuille Mr Malefoy. 14H30, mr Nott, puis 15H00, Mr Zabini. Pas de retards ! C'est compris ?  
- oui, professeur Rogue, répondirent tous les enfants, sauf Harry qui se fut résolument.  
- allez vous coucher, alors. Les dortoirs des filles ici, les garçons là. Ajouta le professeur en partant dans ses appartements qui jouxtaient la salle commune.  
Les enfants rejoignirent les dortoirs. Les chambres des garçons étaient par deux. Drago alla avec Harry, tandis que Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini partageaient une chambre. Crabbe et Goyle eurent la troisième chambre. Les filles partageaient une chambre de trois. Harry lança des sorts d'intimité et de protection sur la porte. Les sortilèges n'empêchaient pas la personne d'entrer, mais enregistraient tout ce qui se passait dans la chambre quand une personne autre qu'Harry était seule dans la chambre. Il prévenait aussi le garçon si quelqu'un entrait, autre que Draco et lui. Harry aurait ou lancer un sort empêchant d'entrer, mais c'aurait paru louche qu'un né moldu connaisse ce genre de sortilèges de haut niveau.

Harry s'endormit rapidement, trop épuisé pour penser aux événements de la journée.

Harry de réveilla avant Draco, aux aurores comme il en avait l'habitude. Le jeune garçon de dépêcha d'aller se doucher dans la salle de bain commune a lui et Draco. Quand il eut fini, il se lança un sortilège de séchage, surtout pour ses longs cheveux, puis il tressa ceux-ci, et attacha un anneau au bout de sa tresse. C'était un anneau magique qui empêchait ses vêtements et ses cheveux de se salir. L'anneau était petit et il l'avait porté au cou avant de trouver cette technique plus pratique, car avant ses cheveux échappaient au rayon d'action de l'anneau.

Harry mît ses bottes sorcières, puis il s'assit au bureau qui occupait le milieu du mur auquel jouxtait son lit. Il fit apparaitre un parchemin et de l'enfer, ainsi qu'une plume, puis se lit a écrire :  
"Papa !  
Comment vas tu ? Tout ici est magnifique ! C'est plus magique qu'au chemin de traverse ! Il y a des fantômes et des portraits qui parlent, qui bougent et qui passent d'un tableau a l'autre ! C'est réellement fabuleux. Magique !  
Je suis a Serpentard. Les élèves de cette maison sont un peu étrange, mais il parait que ce sont la plupart des élèves intelligents. Je me suis fait un copain dans le train. Il s'appelle Draco-c'est un peu bizarre comme nom, non ?- Malefoy, et je crois que ses deux parents sont des sorciers. Il sait plein de chose et m'a expliqué des trucs que je ne savais pas. Je suis d'ailleurs dans sa chambre dans le dortoir.

Tu me manques déjà mais je m'amuse beaucoup !

Ton fils qui t'aime.

Harry. "

Harry sortit de la salle commune des qu'il fut l'heure autorisée, c'est a dire 7H00. Il ne savait pas du tout ou aller, et demanda donc a l'un des portraits. C'était une vieille dame aux cheveux blancs.  
- madame... Excusez moi... Je voudrais savoir ou est la bolier, s'il vous plait.  
- bien sur, mon petit. La femme indiqua son chemin au petit brun qui lui répondit par un grand sourire faux.  
- merci, madame...  
- Serpentard. Jessica Serpentard.  
- vous êtes de la famille du fondateur ?  
- Salazar était mon père. Je suis d'ailleurs triste que le seul portrait de lui se trouve dans la salle Cachée. Elle est trop protégée pour que je puisse y entrer.  
- la salle cachée ?  
- celle que mon père a cachée en quittant le château.  
Harry remercia de nouveau la femme puis s'éloigna, réfléchissant a ces nouvelles informations. Qu'était donc la Salle Cachée par Salazar Serpentard ?  
Harry plaça cette question sur la liste de celles auxquelles il devait répondre. Puis il se dirigea en vitesse vers la volière ou il donna sa lettre a son aigle noir. L'aigle emporta la lettre mais Harry lui dit d'abord, après avoir lancé un sort d'intimité pour ne pas pouvoir être entendu, de laisser le Directeur lire la lettre si celui-ci le tentait. En effet, Harry avait découvert que son Aigle était magique, et qu'il pouvait devenir indétectable et qu'en plus il était imperméable a la magie offensive. L'aigle partit avec ce qui ressemblait a un grognement.

Harry repartit dans la salle commune des Serpentard et entra dans sa chambre au moment ou Draco ouvrait les yeux. Le blond l'interrogea du regard mais Harry fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu. Ami ou pas, il n'avait pas a justifier ses allées et venues a Draco. Le blond hocha la tête, comprenant, puis se leva et demanda s'il pouvait aller se doucher. Harry lui apprit qu'il y étai déjà allé et donc que le blond était libre. Harry lança un sortilège de faible puissance pour vérifier si les autres étaient réveillés. Il vit que Zabini et Nott l'étaient mais que les deux faux gorilles Crabbe et Goyle ronflaient encore. D'un sort tout aussi léger, il les réveilla. Il les sentit s'animer en gestes vifs et précis, se préparer avec soin et rapidement puis sortir en reprenant leur ai penaud, s'arrangeant au passage pour mettre leur chambre dans un bazar monstre. Harry sortit de ses pensées et observa le blond lui servant d'ami entrain de s'habiller. Harry sortit de la chambre accompagné de Draco, et ils furent rejoints par les autres premières années Serpentard. Draco prit la tête du groupe, et le mena jusqu'à la Grande salle par le chemin utilisé le jour précédent. Harry fut quelque peu admiratif de la mémoire du blond en matière d'orientation. Lui-même n'aurait jamais été capable de retrouver la salle sans demander son chemin.

Le petit groupe de Serpentards s'assit a la table des Verts et Argents. Harry était a la gauche de Drago. Cette place était peu honorifique d'après les connaissances d'Harry sur les rites Sang-Purs. Mais en même temps, c'est Drago qui était a la droite du Prince des ténèbres, et non autre chose. Harry sourit a cette pensée et commença a déjeuner rapidement.

Marcus Flint s'approcha des jeunes élèves et leur tendit leurs emplois du temps. Harry le regarda avec intérêt. Ce petit bout de papier régirait sa vie pour les 9 mois suivants, après tout...

Lundi  
9H00 - 11H00 : Métamorphose ( gryffondor )  
13H00 - 15H00 : sortilèges ( poufsouffle )  
15H00 - 17H00 : histoire de la magie (poufsouffle)  
Mardi  
8H00 - 9H00 : défense contre les forces du mal (gryffondor)  
9H00 - 10H00 : histoire de la magie (poufsouffle)  
10H00 - 12H00 : botanique (serdaigle)  
14H00 - 16H00 : vol (gryffondor)  
Mercredi  
8H00 - 9H00 : Potions (gryffondor)  
9H00 - 11H00 : sortilèges (poufsouffle)  
11H00-13H00 : défense contre les forces du Mal (gryfondor)  
Jeudi  
8H00 - 10H00 : Potions (gryffondor)  
10H00-11H00 : défense contre les forces du mal (gryfondor)  
11H00 - 12 H00 : Métamorphose (gryffondor)  
14H00 - 15H00 : Sortilèges (poufsouffle)  
15H00 - 17H00 : Botanique (serdaigle)  
Vendredi  
8H00 - 10H00 : métamorphose (gryffondor)  
10H00 - 12H00 : potions (gryffondor)  
13H00-14H00: défense contre les forces du Mal (gryfondor)  
14H00 - 16H00 : métamorphose (gryffondor)  
16H00 - 17H00 : histoire de la magie (poufsouffle)

- on est avec les gryffondors Tout le Temps ! S'exclama Drago d'un ton outragé.  
- Calme toi, Dray, lui souffla Harry, tu n'y changera rien comme ça. Tu ne vas qu'agrandir la haine entre les gryffis et notre maison. Cela ne servira a rien, je te l'assure. Nous avons 7 ans a vivre en leur compagnie. Il vaut mieux tenter de les transformer en serpentards que s'opposer aux chouchous du vieux fou.  
Draco le regarda dans les yeux et y vit le plan fourbe d'un serpentard pour gagner plus de partisans, et non une quelconque traitrise. Draco hocha la tête imperceptiblement. Puis il se tourna vers les autres serpentards et changea subtilement de sujet. Les autres suivirent, mais Harry surprit un coup d'oeil interrogatif de Crabbe sur lui, puis le chuchotement avec Goyle. Harry était en compagnie de deux garçons qui se cachaient depuis des années. Il devrait faire attention a ses actes. Il ne fallait pas que qui que ce soit soit au courant de l'identité de son père.

Le petit déjeuner se passa assez bien et les premières années partirent vers leur dortoir chercher leurs cahiers pour les cours de la matinée. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers leur premier cours : métamorphose.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement et virent le professeur McGonnagal leur ouvrir la porte. Ils entrèrent et s'assirent les uns a coté des autres. Ils virent les Gryffondors arriver quelques minutes plus tard. McGonnagal commença son cour, même s'il restait encore trois places vides.  
- la métamorphose est l'une des sciences magiques les plus exactes, et demande une perfection d'exécution dont les sortilèges n'ont pas autant besoin, par exemple. C'est un art rigoureux, et avec du travail, vous pourrez tous y réussir. L'une des magies les plus développées de la métamorphose est la transfiguration humaine, que vous n'étudierez qu'en septième année. Dans cette catégorie se trouvent les Animagus. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qu'est un animagus ?  
Seule la main de la sang de bourbe aux dent proéminentes fut levée. Harry regarda avec désolations tous les sangs purs idiots qui l'entouraient. Personne ne savait ça ? Quelle pitié ! Lui savait naturellement ce qu'était un animagus, en étant un lui même.  
- c'est un sorcier pouvant se transformer en animal, dit la fille Granger après que McGonnagal l'ait interrogée.  
- en effet. 10 points pour Gryffondors, Miss Granger. J'en suis d'ailleurs un moi même.  
Le professeur se transforma en un chat tigré. McGonnagal allait se retransformer quand trois gryffondors arrivèrent, essoufflés. Ils regardèrent la classe et un roux commenta :  
- ouf, la vieille McGo n'est pas là ! T'imagine ce qu'elle nous aurait fait cette folle ?  
- ouais, dix minutes de retard ! La vieille chouette nous aurait égorgés ! Répondit un brun, dont le nom devait être Fenegan, ou Finigan... Quelque chose dans ce style.  
Et alors que les trois imbéciles allaient s'assoir, le chat se transforma a nouveau en humaine, et le professeur McGonnagal apparut devant les trois élèves, horrifiés.  
- 10 points en moins chacun pour Gryffondor, Messieurs Weasley, Finigan et Thomas.  
Les élèves de serpentards eurent des sourires narquois tandisque les premières années de Gryffondor lançaient des Avada Kedavra avec leurs yeux sur les trois retardataires.  
- je disais donc que la métamorphose requiert méthode et rigueur. Le professeur fit ensuite plusieurs démonstrations, notamment une qui impressionna assez Harry, c'est a dire celle ou elle transforma son bureau en cochon, le tout sans formule. Harry avait encore du mal avec les informulés, d'autant plus qu'il s'était penché plutôt sur la magie sans baguette.  
Le cours continua sans incident notable. Les élèves étaient sensés transformer une allumette en aiguille. Harry ne voulait pas être le premier a réussir, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Mais quand il vit que la Sang de Bourbe allait réussir très bientôt, il transforma l'allumette de Drago en aiguille en lui faisant signe de ne rien dire. Le professeur vit l'aiguille parfaite devant le petit blond, elle le félicita et donna 15 points a Serpentard, avant d'aller féliciter Granger qui avait réussit quelques secondes plus tard.

Le bilan du cours étai plutôt bon, avec 20 points en moins a Gryffondor et 15 en plus a Serpentard. Mais alors qu'il sortait, Harry surprit les regards perçants de Vincent et Gregory. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il fasse quelque chose a ce sujet.

Ayant une heure de pause, les serpentards se rendirent dans leur salle commune et passèrent leur temps a discuter.

Les serpentards allèrent manger tous ensemble, et Harry discuta pendant le repas tout en mangeant l'un de ses plats préférés, du rôti de veau et de la tarte a la mélasse en dessert.

Le cours suivant se passa tranquillement, les sortilèges étaient ridiculement faciles pour Harry. Il ne leva pas une seule fois la main de tout le cours, mais le passa plutôt a s'ennuyer ferme. Il faudrait qu'il trouve quelque chose en faire en classe. Harry donna des réponses a Drago de la façon la plus discrète possible. Flitwick ne remarqua rien et l'honneur des sangs purs fut sauf. Malgré cela, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle continuaient d'observer Harry. Pendant ce cours, ils apprirent leur premier sortilège : le wingardium leviosa. Peu y arrivèrent néanmoins et le professeur leur donna l'ordre de s'entraîner pour réussir au cours suivant.

Les deux heures suivantes furent les deux plus ennuyeuses de la vie d'Harry toute entière. L'histoire de la magie était pourtant une matière passionnante ! Mais ce professeur fantôme réussissait a rendre un cours sur une guerre tres importante a peu prés autant endormant qu'une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Harry soupira. Il devrait réellement trouver une occupation pendant ses cours.

La journée se termina tranquillement et les élèves ayan rendez vous avec le professeur Snape s'y rendirent pendant que les autres faisaient leurs devoirs tranquillement dans leur salle commune, sur l'initiative d'Harry, qui avait fait remarqué a un Drago râleur que les sangs purs se devaient d'être parfaits en tout, et surtout meilleurs que des sangs de bourbe. Le jour suivant se passa de la même façon, Harry tentant de passer inaperçu et Crabbe et Goyle l'observant toujours un peu plus.

Puis le cours de vol arriva.  
- très bien, jeune gens. Tendez votre main au dessus de votre ballais et dites "Debout" d'un ton ferme. Dit madame Bibine. Ils étaient sur le terrain en dehors du château, pas très éloignés de la grande Porte. Les élèves étaient alignés et a coté de chacun était posé un balais, sur le sol. Plusieurs "debout" retentirent en même temps. Le balais de Harry, comme celui de Drago, leur sautèrent immédiatement dans les mains. Ceux de la plupart des nés de moldus restèrent au sol, de même que ceux de beaucoup d'autres élèves sangs mêlés et même sangs purs, se dit Harry en grimaçant a la vue du rouquin, un dénommé... Weasel... Ou quelque chose comme ça, se prenant ridiculement son balais dans la figure.

Harry observa un gryffondor plutôt replet monter sur son balais. Il allait avoir un accident, pensa le jeune brun aux mèches argent. (Harry, pour ceux ou celle qui l'auraient oublié, il a changé de couleur quand il a eut sa baguette)

Et en effet, le garçon commença a décoller du sol alors que la professeur n'avait pas encore donné le coup de sifflet de départ. Le garçon s'élevait et s'élevait toujours plus dans les airs sans qu'Harry ou qui que ce soit puisse y faire quelque chose. Il finit par prendre de la vitesse et, alors que personne ne réagissait, Neville Longdubat tomba de son balais. Harry cligna des yeux surpris quand il vit que le garçon n'était pas tombé au sol. Il était raccroché par sa cape a une tige en fer dépassant d'un des murs du château. Et Harry observa la tête terrorisée du garçon et eut pitié de lui. Alors, tout en sachant qu'il finirait par regreter son geste, il sortit sa baguette et prononça distinctement "Wingardium Leviosa". Au moment ou le gryffondor commençait a chuter, il monta plus haut, soulevé par le sortilège d'Harry.

Le Prince des Ténèbres fit léviter le gryffondor en douceur jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au sol. Il relâcha son sortilège quand le rouge et or toucha terre.  
- 20 poingts en moins pour gryffondor, Monsieur Longdubat. Vous ferez attention la prochaine fois a ne pas décoller sans mon autorisation. Monsieur Jedusor, bravo pour votre sortilège. 30 points pour Serpentard. Continuez comme cela.  
Allez, remontez sur les balais, il n'y a plus rien a voir. Monsieur Longdubat, vous devriez peut être vous assoir et attendre le prochain cours pour retenter votre chance.  
Le rouge et or acquiesça tandis que les autres reprenaient le cours la ou il avait été interrompu.

Vincent et Gregory observaient leur camarade serpentard avec circonspection. Ce garçon était bizarre, se disaient-ils. Ils avaient remarqué que le jeune Jedusor semait parfois des indices infimes pouvant faire penser qu'il était un Sang de bourbe. Pourtant... On aurait dit qu'il les laisser intentionnellement. Comme si il était un sang de bourbe et qu'il essayait de le cacher, mais qu'en même temps, il essayait que cela se voit a certains moments. Il n'avait pas les manières d'un sang pur la journée. Mais parfois, le soir, alors qu'il était fatigué et qu'il commençait a dormir debout, il semblait... Comme si son masque tombait... Mais c'était la qu'était ce que ne comprenaient pas les deux serpentards. Si Harry avait été un sang de bourbe cachant son origine, pourquoi aurait-il laissé intentionnellement des indices la prouvant ? Et pourquoi, le soir venu, était-il plus sang pur que jamais ? Ce casse tête énervait Vincent comme Gregory. Ils découvriraient la vérité !  
Une autre chose étrange. Ils avaient vu Drago entrer dans le train, et y étaient entrés environ 10 minutes plus tard. Or, en a peine dix minutes, pour le Sang Pur qu'était Drago Malefoy, il était impossible de laisser tomber intentionnellement son masque et de se faire un ami. Alors comment se faisait-il que Drago et Harry semblaient se connaitre parfaitement ?

Comme s'ils avaient grandi ensemble.

Mais c'était impossible. Tous les serpentards savaient que Drago Malefoy avait grandit a part. Le blond avait grandit dans le château du seigneur des ténèbres.

Tout cela était vraiment très étrange, continuaient a penser les deux amis.

Et la, le brun méché d'argent avait jeté un sort qu'il n'avait pas du tout réussit a exécuter le jour précédent, tout cela comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle de sa vie.

Qui était réellement Harry Jedusor ? Se demandèrent en même temps les deux serpents.

Harry volait a basse altitude. Il adorait absolument voler sur un balais. C'était une sensation magnifique et violente. Un peu comme la magie noire, se dit le garçon avec un sourire pour lui même.

Le cours se termina sans autre incident et il fut 16H00.  
Drago et Harry se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque. Ils firent leurs devoirs et Harry n'eut pas a faire semblant de ne rien comprendre, ce qui fut plutôt avantageux. Il tentait en effet de se préparer mentalement aux événements qui risquaient de se dérouler plus tard. En effet, c'était Mardi, et a 19H30 il serait en présence de celui qu'il avait aimé comme un ami, comme un parrain et comme un oncle, et qui, a présent, était celui qu'il détestait le plus. De quoi rendre nerveux, somme toute.  
- tu vas bien, Harry ?  
- hum ? Oh... Ça va...  
- toi et Sev ne vous etes pas vu depuis longtemps. Il a du te manquer.  
Harry serra les poingts. Il savait qu'il était mieux de ne rien dévoiler a Drago de la trahison de Snape, mais quand même...  
Le choix avait été difficile, mais Harry avait décidé de ne rien révéler pour une simple raison. Drago ne pourrait pas agir de la même façon avec son parrain s'il savait et s'il était ignorant. Dumbledore et Snape se rendraient compte de la différence, et Dumbledore interrogerait son Maitre des Potions. Et le vieux fou découvrirait la vérité. Et alors tout serait perdu. Non. Harry ne pouvait rien dévoiler. Mais c'était SI difficile !  
- oui, ne pas le voir pendant tout ce temps a été... Harry ne finit pas sa phrase. Il ne pouvait pas dire a son ami que s'il rencontrait Snape en dehors de Poudlard, il n'hésiterait pas a lui envoyer un Avada Kedavra bien placé.  
- ne t'inquiète pas. Il t'a pleuré autant que ma mère et moi. Tu lui as manqué et il t'a manqué. Vous êtes a égalité.  
Étais-ce vrai ? Demanda une voix dans la Tete d'Harry. Et a la grande damnation du Prince des ténèbres, il y avait une lueur d'espoir qui perçait dans cette voix. Non ! Snape ne l'avait PAS pleuré ! Impossible. Il devait faire semblant, comme il avait fait semblant de l'aimer tout ce temps. Voilà ou était la réalité !  
Harry et Drago se dirigèrent vers la grande salle et dinèrent. Mais Harry ne mangea quasiment rien, taraudé par l'appréhension. Qu'allait-il se passer ?

19H20 finit par arriver Et Harry se dirigea seul vers les cachots. A 19H30 pile, le brun argenté frappa a la porte du bureau de son professeur. Celui-ci lui ouvrit et laissa sortir Daphné Greengrass, qui passait juste avant Harry.  
Snape fit entrer Harry et ils s'assirent de chaque coté du bureau alors que Greengrass fermait la porte.  
Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux jusqu'à ce que Rogue annonce  
- je croyais que tu étais mort.  
Harry ne répondit rien, mais leva sa baguette et lança une quinzaine de sortilèges informulés empêchant qui que ce soit d'écouter leur conversation. Quand tout fut sûr, Harry rebondit enfin.  
- et bien vous vous trompiez. Dit sèchement le jeune serpentard de la voix la plus froide qu'il pût.  
- c'était très intelligent, ce que tu as fait, Harry, pour pouvoir entrer a Poudlard.  
Harry ne répondit rien et le silence se fit lourd, la tension presque palpable. Et au bout de plusieurs minutes, Harry demanda d'une voix lasse.  
- pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Si Harry n'avait pas été si Maitre de lui même, on aurait pu voir les larmes inonder son visage. Au lieu de cela, sa voix tremblait a peine.  
- Harry... Répondit Severus, hésitant. Je... Je sais que tu ne peux pas me croire, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.  
Harry allait dire quelque chose, mais Severus le coupa.  
- le seigneur des ténèbres était fou. Il torturait et massacrait sans discernement.  
- c'est FAUX ! S'exclama Harry, criant. Je te hais ! Tu veux me détourner de mon père !  
- ton père est un monstre, Harry. Dit Severus, tentant de faire comprendre son point de vue au garçon.  
- mon père n'est pas un monstre ! Tu l'as tué ! Cria Harry. A présent, les larmes dévalaient réellement les joues du garçon. Harry avait beau être le prince des ténèbres, il était surtout un enfant de 11 ans. Tu l'as tué ! Je te faisais confiance ! Je t'aimais ! Et toi... Tu m'as trahi ! C'était la première fois depuis des années, bien avant la mort de son père, qu'Harry n'avait pas dévoilé ses sentiments. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Alors il fit la seule chose que lui dictait son instinct. Il partit en courant. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que la porte était fermée avec de puissants sortilèges et sa magie instinctive ouvrit la porte pour lui. Il s'enfuit en courant. Il était beau, a ce moment la, le Prince des ténèbres... Les larmes dévoilant ses joues reflétaient bien plus de tristesse que de haine.

Et Harry courut, simplement parce que c'était plus simple de courir que de s'arrêter et de réfléchir au fait qu'il avait montré ses faiblesses au Traitre, a celui qu'il considérait comme le meurtrier de son père.  
Alors Harry courut et courut. Sans même regarder la ou il allait. Et a un certain moment, il se rendit compte qu'il était perdu dans le château. Il était dans un couloir sombre et froid, plein de toiles d'araignées. Les elfes n'auraient pas laissé cela arriver... sauf s'il était dans un endroit interdit du château. Mais ou pouvait-il être ?  
Harry se posait ces questions au moment ou il entendit un miaulement. Puis la voix de Rusard, dans le couloir adjacent se fit entendre. Et Harry paniqua. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver devant qui que ce soit ce soir. Il avait encore la trace de ses larmes ! Une seule idée arriva jusqu'à ses neurones. FUIR !

Alors il tourna sur lui même et passa par la première porte qu'il trouva. Elle était fermé mais il lança un allohomora sans baguette. Il entra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Il attendit, écoutant les pas de Rusard et de sa chatte Miss Teigne.  
- alors, miss teigne, tu as sentit un de ces garnements par ici. Dommage que les anciens châtiments ne soient plus autorisés ! Trouver un élève dans l'aile interdite du troisième étage aurait été si bon.  
Mais quand les deux gardiens furent partis, Harry retournait dans sa Tete ce qu'il avait entendu. Il était dans l'aile est, au troisième étage. Le couloir interdit. Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance. Au moment même ou cette pensée éraflait son esprit, il sentit quelque chose de visqueux lui tomber sur l'épaule. Il se retourna par réflexe.

Devant Harry se tenait un immense cerbère, aux poils de la couleur des ténèbres et aux crocs saillant.

…

Et voilà pour le nouveau chapitre ! Je crois bien qu'il est moins long que les autres, et j'en suis désolée. J'aurais voulu m'areter un peu plus tard, mais il se trouve que je viens de sortir du resto ou j'ai passe la soirée, et que demain matin a cinq heures du matin, mon frère, ma sœur, mon père, sa compagne et moi même partons en vacances pour deux semaines et qu'il est très peu probable que je puisse poster pendant ce temps la (en fait c'est totalement impossible...) donc comme je lis aussi des fics, je sais qu'en tant que lectrice, je préférerai un chapitre court mais là qu'un chapitre un peu plus long deux semaines après. Donc voilà.  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et je serais très heureuse de recevoir tout plein de reviews ! Merci a tous et a toutes de me lire !  
J'ai remarqué qu'un très petit pourcentage des lecteurs me laissent des reviews, alors je remercie ceux qui en laissent et j'espère que ceux qui n'en ont pas laissé avant vont commencer, parce que ça me ferait super plaisir !

Je réitère la question de la dernière fois sur quelle fic vous voulez que je poste. Mais cette fois je veux ajouter que je ne les posterai de toute façon pas avant quelques temps, pas avant d'avoir au moins finit le premier Tome D'Harry Jedusor. Donc pas d'inquietude. Par contre, en revenant de vaccances, je posterai peut-etre un OS sur mon couple préféré : HPLV(ou HPTJ…)

**Question ****:**

**Je sollicite votre avis par rapport au fait que j'écris plusieurs fanfics en meme temps et je voudrais savoir laquelle vous préfereriez que je poste :**

A. Onze ans après l'envoi du dernier des Potter a Azkaban aprés sa victoire sur Voldemort, deux enfants jumeaux arrivent en première année a Poudlard. Ils se nomment Lillith et SercSeth Potter. Qui sont leurs parents ? et pourquoi sont ils si étranges ? Une prophétie pèse sur leur tete.

J'ai décidé de faire un résumé plus explicite de la A, voici donc le second résumé (et oui, c'est bien la meme fic ! XD)

11 années sont passées depuis que le Traitre a vaincu le Lord Noir et a été envoyé a Azkaban. Aujourd'hui, la vie a repris son cours normal : Severus Snape insulte tous ses eleves non serpentards, Albus Dumbledore manipule joyeusement ses pions, les detraqueurs détraquent, les hypogriffes se battent, Hagrid éléve plusieurs annimaux interdits et dangereux, le Ministère est incompétent… Tout va bien, quoi. Mais en cette rentrée des classes 2007 a Poudlard, deux étranges élèves arrivent a Poudlard. Pourquoi portent-ils le nom du Traitre ? un hasard ? mais alors… Pourquoi ont ils plusieurs caracteristiques des détraqueurs ? Et pourquoi fumseck semble afolé par leur existence ? Ces deux enfants mettent en peril, a cause d'une prophétoe, l'ordre du monde. Mais certains les empecheront d'accomplir leur destin…

^^ c'est mieux comme ca ?

B. Sirius Black, après la "mort" de Queudver le soir d'Halloween, au lieu de se complaire dans son malheur au milieu de la rue dévastée par son ancien ami, va se relever et penser a son filleul. il va aller chercher le bébé dans les ruines de la maison des Potter et va fuir avec, faisant passer Harry Potter pour mort, après avoir entendu des aurors parler de son prochain enfermement a Azkaban sans procés. ils vont fuir dans maint pays au fil du temps, et Harry sera éduqué d'une façon très... étonnante, puisqu'ils devront déménager, changer de langue, de noms et d'apparence tous les 3 mois environ.

C. le soir d'Halloween, les jumeaux Potter sont attaqués. l'un des deux survit et est nommé le survivant. Son frere, Harry, est abandonné par les Potters qui le croient Cracmol à Dumbledore qui le tue presque. Maugrey va le sauver in extremis, et va l'adopter avec sa femme. Mais en plus de devenir l'héritier de la tres Noble famille Maugrey, qui est, comme tout le monde l'ignore, l'une des plus riches familles d'angleterre, il va aussi devenir le Prince Héritier de l'Allemagne, puisque l'Empereur est sans enfants et que sa soeur Anna est l'épouse de Fol Oeuil. Adopté par le sang et la magie, Axel Göeric va faire sa vie de Prince a la cour de son oncle. Jusqu'au jour ou il ira a Poudlard.

Vous pouvez aussi me donner des idées de fic que vous voudriez que j'écrive, mais sachez que, si je suis une lectrice de slash assidue, je n'en ai encore jamais écri.

…

Ceci a été écrit hier soir et posté ce matin parce que je me suis endormie en rangeant mes affaires pour partir en vaccances. Donc la ou il y a marqué « demain », il s'agit en réalité de ce Samedi 7 Aout 2010. Bises a tous et vive la PLAGE !

Ferz


	4. Chapter 4

Salut

J'ai de très bonnes excuses pour ne pas avoir posté ce chapitre avant. Tout d'abord, alors que j'étais vaillamment entrain d'écrire pour vous, une bombe atomique est tombée juste sur moi (vous n'en avez pas entendu parler ? Le gouvernement vous l'a caché pour éviter la panique !) Cela a brisé en mille morceaux mon ordinateur portable, mais heureusement, je n'ai rien. Comment ca se fait ? C'est là qu'interviennent les extraterrestres (qui, contrairement a la croyance populaire, ne sont ni de petits hommes verts ni des monstres avec plein de dents, mais de petits montres avec plein de dents vertes-les pauvres n'ont pas encore inventé le dentifrice, et après ils se targuent d'être une civilisation évoluée, tout ca juste parce qu'ils maitrisent la vitesse de la lumière ! non mais c'est n'importe quoi !). Heureusement, j'avais un paréo bleu et noir et ils sont absolument allergiques au bleu. Après un joyeux tour dans l'espace, ils m'ont redéposé a la plage qu'ils ont réparée. A ce moment là, mon frère, ma sœur, mon père et sa compagne sont revenus du bar où ils mangeaient une glace. Ils ne s'étaient rendus compte de rien. S'ils remarquèrent mon ordinateur cassé, aucun ne fit de remarque (je suis plutôt maladroite et très très sensible quand quelqu'un en parle devant moi). Après cela, il me fut impossible d'écrire jusqu'à mon retour de vacances, ou je me suis remis a l'écriture. Mais à ce moment là, Simba s'est échoué devant ma porte et j'ai été absolument obligée de l'aider à retrouver son pays natal. Mais Superman avait d'autres projets pour moi, et quand Zeurg a essayé de me kidnapper, il m'a sauvé in extremis, seulement pour m'échanger aux indestructibles contre un de leur costume new age. Naturellement, ceux ci m'ont ramenée chez moi. Mais là, horreur : la RENTREE (je vous vois tous frémir…) et la Terminale S, c'est pas facile, surtout quand on passe toutes ses soirées a danser avec des hawaïennes, le tout au Sri-lanka… de plus, je me suis rendue compte que j'étais une velane, et le temps de trouver mon compagnon, d'avoir plein de relations bien M avec lui et de me rendre compte du jour qu'on était, c'était deja la semaine dernière. Et après tout ca, je me suis prit la Team Rocket en pleine tête (d'autres cieux, tu parles !) et ca m'a assommé et je ne me suis réveillé qu'aujourd'hui…

QUOI ? Vous ne ME croyez pas ? Comment est-ce possible ?

Bon, j'arête de dire n'importe quoi ! je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai glandé pedant les vacances, puis j'ai préparé ma rentrée en TS, puis ca a commencé, et avec tout ca, je n'avais pas d'inspiration… JE SUIS VRAIMENT DESOLEE DE NE PAS AVOIR POSTE AVANT ! toutes mes escuses, et j'espere que ce chapitre va vous plaire.

Chapitre :

_Morte ! Sa sœur ! Sa si mignonne petite sœur ! Ils l'avaient tuée ! Gellert et Albus, ces deux idiots ! La petite Arianna. Si mignonne, si gentille... Tellement simple dans sa folie. Et eux... Eux l'avaient tué. C'était un accident, avait dit Albus. Gellert avait rajouté un malencontreux accident.  
Deux idiots ! Deux fous ! S'il les voyait... Peut-être les tuerait-il !_

Abelforth venait de passer ses aspics. Il en avait eu 9 sur 10. Il avait toujours détesté les potions et ça ne s'était pas arrangé. Il était passé très près de l'Acceptable... Avec un A, il aurait pu aller à l'école des aurors... Mais son rêve avait été anihilé, exactement comme la vie de sa petite sœur.

Abelfort n'avait plus d'espoir. Sa vie ne faisait que commencer. Il avait 17 ans depuis peu. Ses parents leur avaient laissé une fortune conséquente, et ils avaient décidé de la partager en deux entre son frère et lui, au lieu de tout donner a Albus, comme l'aurait fait une autre famille sang pur.

Abelfort rentra chez lui, dans cette grande maison vide ou il avait vu mourir sa mère de chagrin et sa sœur, percutée par un sort perdu...

Harry se retrouva face a un immense cerbère. Il avait quelques connaissances sur ces créatures et savait par exemple qu'il n'attaquerait pas tant qu'il resterait immobile. Il aurait pu lui lancer un stupefix mais la magie était inopérante contre ces créatures des ténèbres.  
Harry préféra ne pas bouger et tenter de comprendre la situation. Il n'était pas un gryffondor, il était un rusé serpentard qui réfléchissait avant d'agir. Donc le petit brun et argenté cessa tout mouvement et observa tout ce qui l'entourait. Et il se posa la question qui viendrait naturellement a l'esprit de toute personne dans sa situation.  
Pourquoi y avait il un cerbère dans un château rempli d'élèves ?  
Dumbledore était peut être un vieux fou sénile, mais Harry ne le sous estimait pas assez pour penser que le citronné avait fait entrer un cerbère a Poudlard sans raison.  
La raison lui apparut alors qu'il observait ce qui l'entourait. Aux pieds de la créatures, a ses pattes plutôt, il y avait une trappe.

Le chien gardait quelque chose. Quoi ? Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le découvrir en restant la ou il était. Tendant l'oreille tout en tentant de rester totalement immobile, le jeune garçon vérifia si le couloir était vide. Il n'entendait rien et déduisit que, depuis les 10 minutes qu'il se trouvait la, Rusard et son diabolique chat devaient être partis. Harry se retourna et franchit la porte dans un même mouvement. Le cerbère tenta de le mordre mais les immenses mâchoires de la tête du milieu se refermèrent a quelques centimètres de la tête du jeune garçon.  
Harry rentra en courant dans son dortoir, l'esprit empli de questions. Il était quasiment content d'avoir trouvé un mystère a élucider, parce que ses pensées étaient tournées vers cela et non vers son "dialogue" avec Rogue.  
Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrai rien faire le soir même, Harry utilisa son occlumencie pour fermer son esprit a ses propres pensées, et s'endormit après avoir salué Drago.

Le lendemain matin, ils étaient au petit déjeuner quand Drago demanda d'une voix inquiète a un Harry pensif.  
- ça va ?  
- hein ? Oui, répondit Harry avec un sourire forcé. Cette réponse aurait suffit a la plupart des personnes, mais Drago connaissait trop bien le garçon avec qui il avait grandit pour s'y tromper, et pouvait voir qu'il mentait. Mais cette fois, au lieu de laisser passer, le petit blond lança un regard noir a son ami.  
- 'Ry ! Qu'y a t-il ? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Sev hier soir ? Chuchota Drago, inquiet a présent autant pour son ami que pour son parrain.  
- tout va bien, Drago. Dit Harry d'une voix qui ne souffrait aucune discussion.  
Drago baissa les yeux sur son petit déjeuner. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien tirer d'autre de son ami pour l'instant. Mais il avait bien vu que le brun et argent était préoccupé, et, foi de Malefoy, il trouverait la raison de l'état de son ami !  
Pendant ce temps, le dit ami réfléchissait a tout allure. Drago ne lâcherait pas l'affaire jusqu'à ce qu'il soit obligé de lui répondre, quitte a lui faire du chantage ou une quelconque autre crasse toute serpentarde dont Harry savait son ami tout a fait capable.

Or le brun ne pouvait pas dire a son ami la vérité sur rogue. Que faire ? Harry y réfléchit tout en se rendant en cours de potion. Comme par hasard. Harry se dirigea vers la salle de classe du professeur préféré des serpentards et détesté d'Harry. Le jeune garçon entra, sans faire attention aux regards portés par le blond qui l'accompagnait, dans la salle de classe.  
- l'art des potions est une science subtile et je ne m'attends pas a ce que vous pouviez l'appréhender. Il me semblerait déjà passablement étonnant que deux d'entre vous puissiez arriver a quelque chose dans mon cours. Le professeur eut un regard appuyé a Drago et Harry alors qu'il continuait son monologue. J'attends de vous que vous fassiez de votre mieux, même si je sais pertinemment que cela ne sera pas suffisant pour atteindre un niveau ne serait-ce que passable dans cette classe. Ici, pas de baguette ou de sorts idiots, dit sèchement le professeur, fusillant les gryffondors de ses yeux noirs comme des puits sans fonds. Les potions peuvent avoir maints usages. Elles peuvent mettre la gloire en bouteille ou instiller la mort dans un flacon. Severus Snape parlait amoureusement de sa science.  
Le reste du cours se passa a des questions difficiles pour les gryffondors, pas de réponses et des points en moins, et des questions faciles pour les serpentards, des réponses pas toujours justes mais pourtant des ajouts de points a chaque fois. Harry grimaça. Ce n'était certainement pas ainsi qu'il pourrait rallier d'autres maison a la Cause des ténèbres. Peut être - certainement, en fait...-étais-ce le moyen qu'avait trouvé Rogue pour ne pas donner envie aux autres maisons de se rapprocher des serpentards. Et aux regards que lançaient a présent les gryffondors aux serpentards, cela marchait très bien.

Harry soupira et attendit la fin du cours. Il ne leva pas une seule fois la main et a chaque fois qu'il était interrogé, il se contentait, soit de faire une erreur plausible et pas trop idiote, soit de répondre juste mais sans brillo aucun, juste la réponse d'un élève ayant suivit le cours sans beaucoup s'y intéresser. Le professeur semblait s'énerver a chacune de ses réponses d'une banalité affligeante pour un enfant ayant le niveau d'un Maitre des potions où a peu près...

Harry passa les deux heures de sortilège en faisant de même que le cours précédant, c'est a dire maintenant un niveau moyen.

Harry avait bien réfléchit et décidé une ligne de conduite dont il ne comptait pas s'éloigner quant a ses cours.  
En effet, il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer pas ses professeurs. Pour cela, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution : être si banal qu'on ne se souviendrait quasiment pas de lui après son passage. Paraitre insignifiant.  
Or, s'il avait de trop bonnes notes, il serait immédiatement remarqué, et rien n'irait comme il le fallait.  
De même, s''il était trop mauvais, cela n'irait pas non plus. Il se ferait remarquer, les professeurs seraient plus souvent sur son dos...  
Il valait mieux être ni trop bon, ni trop mauvais, pour rester transparent.  
Alors a chaque fois que Harry voyait que Flitwick allait venir vers lui pour l'aider, il réussissait son sortilège de façon suffisante pour que le professeur s'intéresse a d'autres choses.

A 11H00, les serpentards et les gryffondors se dirigèrent vers leur second cours de DCFM de l'année. Leur professeur, le bégayant Quirell, donnait a Harry de fréquentes envies de meurtre. En effet, c'était un idiot doublé d'un trouillard. Pour compenser cela, il était aussi incompétent comme professeur que comme combattant... Pas de quoi être fier, en somme.

Mais Harry avait une étrange impression quant a cet homme, en plus. Lui qui dissimulait toutes ses émotions- ou la plupart, se rattrapa t-il en songeant un instant a sa confrontation avec son chef de maison...-il savait reconnaitre un dissimulateur quand il en voyait un. Crabbe, Goyle, Dumbledore, et maintenant Quirell. Poudlard était il un asile pour menteurs ? Se rappelant qu'il devait lui même se rajouter a sa courte liste, il grimaça et continua d'écouter l'imbécile disserter sur le danger représenté par tout être vivant ayant la capacité de se mouvoir.  
Le cours de 2 heures de passa plutôt tranquillement, puisqu'il n'y eut pas de blessés... Enfin pas de blessés assez grave pour être envoyé a l'infirmerie.  
La journée d'Harry et des autres serpentards était enfin terminée. Ils allèrent manger puis Drago et Harry se rejoignirent dans leur chambre et firent leurs devoirs ensemble. Mais le petit blond continua d'harceler son meilleur ami pour savoir ce qui le tracassait.  
Harry souffla de dépit. Il avait réussit a partir en douce de la chambre en lançant un très léger sort de confusion sur le garçon si embêtant.

Harry ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire a son ami. Il lui faisait confiance, mais il savait aussi qu'il était impossible qu'il réussisse a cacher a son parrain la découverte de sa traitrise. Après avoir soupiré, soupiré et resoupiré, Harry se remit a chercher, les idées embrouillées par trop de sentiments enfouis refaisant surface en même temps. Soudain, il eut une idée. Non, pas UNE idée, mais THE idée !  
Il n'était pas obligé de parler a Drago de son altercation avec Severus ! Le petit blond voulait savoir ce qui l'avait tant choqué la veille ? Eh bien certainement que la présence d'un cerbère dans l'école lui suffirait, et qu'il n'irait pas chercher trop loin.

Le blond risquait par contre d'être suspicieux... Il lui suffirait donc de tenir encore quelques jours avant de faire semblant de céder a son harcèlement.  
Oui, cela marcherait très certainement ! Harry appliqua son plan a la lettre, s'arrangeant pour que le petit blond croit vraiment qu'il ne lui dirait rien. Mais cela marcha trop bien.  
Ils étaient a la bibliothèque, et Drago venait de trouver ou Harry fuyait en permanence. Il était tout rouge d'avoir courut, et peut être un peu de colère, aussi.  
Drago se plaça face a Harry, les poings serrés sur la table.  
- Harry, s'exclama t-il arrête de me fuir ! Si tu continue comme ça j'annonce aujourd'hui a tous les autres que tu es un né moldu !  
- quoi ?  
- haha ! Ça t'embouche un coin, hein ! Si je le dit, ils ne te respecteront plus !  
A quelques mètres de là, deux garçons se regardaient, choqués par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Le meilleur ami de Drago Malefoy, Harry Jedusor, Serpentard assidu, était un né de moldu !  
- tu crois...  
- qu'ils sont...  
- vraiment...  
- amis ?  
Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête de concert, se souriant chaleureusement l'un l'autre, leurs visages identiques reflétant la même curiosité débordante. Ils partirent le plus vite possible, pour ne pas être surpris, mais se promettant mutuellement de ne pas laisser un tel mystère sans solution.  
Pendant que les deux troisièmes années partaient, les deux premières continuaient leur débat animé.  
- oui, ton plan est de gagner leur respect avant qu'il soit dévoilé que tu es un né de moldu ! Mais si je le dis maintenant...  
- Draco. Harry ferma les yeux. Le petit blond avait une telle capacité a le mettre hors de lui, alors qu'il tentait toujours de garder la tête vide de toutes émotions ! Espèce d'idiot ! Ce que je fais, je ne le fais pas pour moi, mais pour mon père et pour les Ténèbres ! Ce n'était pas entièrement vrai, s'il vivai uniquement pour les idéaux de son père et du coté sombre, jamais Harry ne se serait lié d'amitié avec Hermione. Et il se serait arrangé pour que Drago ne comprenne simplement pas qui il était. Mais il était égoïste, aussi il avait retrouvé Drago parce qu'il en avait envie, et il aimait réellement Granger, même si ça allait contre tout ce que son père avait bien pu lui enseigner.  
Il se rapella comment il avait rencontré Granger et comment ils étaient devenus amis.

Flash Back

Harry était entrain de lire a la Bibliothèque, cherchant des informations utiles sur les cerbères. Mais le vieux citronné avait bien fait son oeuvre et avait enlevé tous les livres sur ces créatures des rayons. Du moins, il semblait que c'était cela car il n'avait strictement rien trouvé dans le rayon créatures magiques, et il cherchait déjà depuis deux jours...  
Une jeune fille s'assit alors devant lui et le regarda dans les yeux.  
- Bonjour, je suis Hermione Granger.  
- Harry Jedusor. Répondit Harry, se demandant ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir la jeune fille.  
- pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Demanda la petite châtain, semblant un peu en colère.  
- faire quoi ? Interrogea Harry, se demandant ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir cette fille a qui il avait parlé au maximum une fois dans toute sa vie. Qu'avait-il bien pu lui faire ?  
- je pensais que j'étais la meilleure de la classe, mais j'avais tord !  
- euh... Je suis désolé de te contredire, Granger, mais tu as des O dans toutes les matières, personne n'a mieux.  
- tu mens ! Je t'ai vu, en cours de sortilège, aujourd'hui ! Malfoy n'arrivait pas a faire le sort, alors tu lui a montré comment bien le faire et tu l'as parfaitement réussi, puis quand le prof est arrivé, tu as fait semblant de ne pas réussir ! Et hier soir, dans un couloir, je t'ai vu faire une métamorphose que je serais absolument incapable de faire ! Je croyais que tu étais insignifiant, mais en fait tu fais juste semblant.  
- Hermione... Harry avait utilisé le prénom pour attendrir un peu la jeune fille, qu'elle oublie qu'il était un méchant Seroentard sans scrupule et qu'elle était une courageuse Gryffondor... Cela lui laissa quelques secondes pour trouver un moyen de répondre a la jeune fille sans griller sa couverture.  
Il pût enfin continuer.  
- Tu sais, je suis... Je... Je ne suis pas un sang pur. Il avait soufflé cela le plus bas possible mais elle l'entendit tout de même. Mon père est un moldu.  
- et ta mère ?  
- je... Je ne sais pas... "et voilà, elle aura pitié et elle sera moins suspicieuse"pensa Harry. Elle est morte alors que je n'étais qu'un bambin. Mais je suis presque certain qu'elle était moldue.  
- je... Je suis désolée. Je...  
- ne t'inquiète pas, Granger, ce n'est rien.  
- un né moldu a Serpentard. Mais pourquoi dis tu que tu es un sang pur ? tu as honte de tes parents ?  
- non ! Bien sur que non ! Juste... Je... Je voudrais qu'ils me respectent avant de savoir que je suis un né moldu. Comme ça, quand ils l'apprendront, ils ne pourront nier je suis intelligent têt intéressant.  
- je peux comprendre ça, dit Hermione d'une voix douce. Je trouve ça très... serpentard. Ne combats pas tes ennemis, transforme les en amis, hein ?  
- c'est ça !  
Ils avaient ri et Hermione avait oublié le sujet de départ pour devenir amie avec Harry, et le conseiller a sa façon, même si elle ne savait que peu de choses sur lui.

Fin du flash back.

Harry avait découvert que sous ses dehors de Miss Je-Sais-Tout, il y avait une jeune fille qui voulait faire ses preuves, et qui n'avait pas d'ami. Le jeune garçon commença même a travailler sur ses opinions Gryffondoresques. Parfois, il lâchait de ci de la un commentaire qui la poussait a réfléchir dans le sens de son père. Elle ne haïrait jamais les nés de moldus comme le faisait Voldemort et comme l'avaient fait ses mangemorts, mais elle pourrait comprendre leur haine et, avec son intelligence, trouver un moyen d'y pallier. En bref, Harry se rendait compte que tous les nés-de-moldus n'étaient pas des abrutis.

- Draco, tout ceci te dépasse complètement.  
- tu... Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça ! Je suis ton ami !  
- Draco, être mon ami ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas simplement utiliser ma legillimencie pour m'infiltrer dans tes souvenirs et m'effacer de ta mémoire. Harry ne s'y connaissait pas assez dans cet art pour faire cela, mais Draco ne le savait pas.  
- tu ne le ferais pas ! Dit Draco, palissant soudain a l'idée d'oublier Harry. Harry était a lui ! Il ne pouvait pas oublier son meilleur et seul vrai ami!  
Devant la détresse évidente du petit blond, Harry se calma et lui sourit.  
- je ne le ferai pas. De toute manière, je comptais te parler aujourd'hui. Draco sembla de nouveau attentif. Ce qui me préoccupait la semaine dernière était ma rencontre avec un cerbère dans l'école.  
- mais ouuuuiiiiiii... Susurra Draco. Et t'ai-je parlé de ma rencontre avec Merlin et les fondateurs avant hier soir ? La réponse du blond suintait de sarcasme. Apparemment, il ne le croyait pas. Harry resta calme et ne répondit rien, attendant simplement que son ami se calme de son fou-rire.  
Draco, voyant qu'Harry ne riait pas, se tourna vers lui, montrant au Prince des ténèbres un visage désappointé.  
- heu... Tu rigoles, n'est-ce pas ? Personne ne serait assez stupide pour garder une créature aussi dangereuse a l'intérieur d'une école.  
- je ne rigole pas du tout. Le couloir interdit du troisième étage. Je cherchais ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dedans, et j'ai trouvé...  
- mais pourquoi y aurait-il un cerbère dans Poudlard. Quoi que le garde chasse fou pourrait aimer en élever un... Tout cela est vraiment bizarre.  
- je pense qu'il garde quelque chose. Il y avait une trappe sous les pattes du chien... Mais j'ai préféré m'enfuir pour chercher d'autres informations sur les cerbères.  
- c'est pour ça que tu trainais tout le temps a la bibliothèque ! Mais, tu as bien du trouver en deux semaines de recherche. Non ?  
- je pense que le vieux citronné a enlevé tous les livres traitant du sujet. Et je ne vois pas... Draco ! Tu es un génie ! Le début de la tirade de Harry était défaitiste alors que la fin était victorieuse.  
- je sais ! Mais pourquoi dis tu ça maintenant ? Demanda le blond, moqueur.  
- le garde chasse. Si quelqu'un a pu fournir ce monstre au vioque, c'est bien ce demi-géant. Il doit certainement en savoir plus !  
- mais il est dévoué a Dumbledore jusqu'aux bout des ongles. Nous ne pourrons pas le faire parler de son plein grès.  
- oh... Je pense que si... Harry avait son sourire machiavélique du dimanche (celui qu'il ne sort que pour les grandes occasions ^^)

Quelques minutes plus tard (approximativement 13minutes, 38 secondes et 56 centièmes de secondes), le brun argenté et le blond se retrouvèrent devant la porte d'Hagrid.  
"Toc, Toc, Toc" Harry s'était décidé a frapper. On était déjà fin Novembre et il avait passablement froid, en cette soirée sans lune.  
- qui êtes vous ? Demanda une grosse voix rauque.  
- bonjour, monsieur. Je suis Harry et voici Draco. Nous voudrions savoir si nous pouvons vous parler quelques minutes.  
L'homme hocha la tête et les fit entrer.  
- bonjour les enfants, vous pouvez m'appeler Hagrid si vous voulez.  
- merci Hagrid.  
- voulez vous un peu de thé ? Demanda Hagrid.  
Quand tout le monde fut installé devant une immense tasse de thé et un non moins immense gâteau. Le demi géant interrogea ses petits invités.  
- alors, que faites vous ici ?  
- voilà, dit Harry, Mr Quirell nous a donné un essai a faire sur les cratères noires, par binôme, et nous avons du piocher une créature au hasard. Draco et moi avons eu les Cerbères. Mais nous avons eu beau chercher a la bibliothèque, il n'y avait pas d'ouvrage sur les chiens a 3 têtes. Alors on s'est dit que, puisque vous êtes un expert en la matière... Les compliments dénoueraient la langue du demi géant. Et Draco surenchérit.  
- oui, vous êtes le meilleur a Poudlard pour les créatures magiques, tout le monde le sait !  
- alors, vous connaissez ces créatures ?  
- bien sur, les garçons. Les cerbères sont des créature noires qui ont la particularité d'être insensible a toute forme de magie offensive. Cela en fait de très bon gardien. Ils aiment courir et se défouler et sont très attachés a leurs maitres.  
- ont-ils des points faibles ? Demanda Drago.  
- a vrai dire, pas vraiment. Mais certains individus sont parfois très sensibles a certaines choses. Par exemple, je possédais un cerbère, Touffu, qui s'endormait dés qu'il entendait de le musique.  
- qu'en avez vous fait ? Il n'est pas... Mort ?  
- non ! Je l'ai prêté a un très bon ami pour qu'il garde un objet précieux.  
- un objet ?  
- ça, c'est une affaire entre mon ami et Nicholas Flamel.  
Harry sourit. Voilà un information. Flamel, un alchimiste, la Pierre philosophale... Il ne fallait pas qu'Hagrid se rende compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.  
- et ils mangent quoi ?  
Hagrid repartit alors sur les cerbères, sans avoir même remarqué l'information qu'il avait donnée.  
Les deux garçons rentrèrent dans leur dortoir et se couchèrent en silence. Ils avaient réussi a éviter Rusard pendant tout le trajet mais Harry pensa qu'il devrait trouver un moyen pour pouvoir se déplacer sans être constamment surveillé.

Le lendemain, après avoir "demandé"(ordonné serait plus juste) a un 4ème année de lancer un sort de silence, Harry et Draco discutaient tranquillement a l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes dans leur salle commune. Harry, voir même Draco avec un effort, auraient tout a fait pu lancer le sortilège de Silence, mais cela aurait très certainement parut suspect qu'un premier année moyen en classe, soit capable de lancer ce sort appris uniquement en 3ème année.

- la Pierre philosophale... Souffla Harry, résumant bien la situation.  
- on n'en est pas surs... Ajouta Draco, par esprit de contradiction plutôt que par conviction. Il était vrai que seul le nom de l'alchimiste multi centenaire les avait mis sur la voie. Et aussi, un vague souvenir de quand Harry était en enfant.

Flash Back

- Père ? Harry avait demandé cela du haut de ses 5 ans, et connaissant la magie depuis déjà quelques années. Les grands yeux d'un sublime bleu pas encore argenté du petit garçon étaient fixés sur son père, Lord Voldemort.  
- Oui, Harry ? As tu un problème ? Voldemort ne semblait ni effrayant ni imposant, aux yeux innocents de l'enfant. Le petit garçon brun voyait son père comme un protecteur et un enseignant, une personne digne de foi et de respect.  
- puis-je vous poser une question ? La voix fluette d'Harry semblait étrange, accolée a ces mots polis et courtois. Le Dark lord esquissa un sourire pour son fils avant d'acquiescer doucement, un rictus toujours présent aux lèvres.  
- si je n'accepte pas, tu vas me fixer jusqu'à ce que je sois tellement ennuyé que je répondrai a n'importe laquelle de tes questions. Pour éviter de perdre des heures, je vais te répondre immédiatement.  
Harry rougit avant de faire un sourire qui fit même craquer Lord Voldemort.  
- pourquoi... Pourquoi vous n'aimez pas Dumbledore ?  
Le dark lord soupira, et s'assit dans son fauteuil, poussant son travail sur le coté. Ce genre de questions était très important pour son fils et il lui fallait une réponse complète et réellement sincère.  
- Je le hais, Harry, parce que, tout d'abord, il m'a laissé dans un orphelinat moldu non seulement les ondes premières années de ma vie, mais aussi les 7 suivantes, m'obligeant a revenir a l'orphelinat de mes cauchemars chaque vacances.  
Harry hocha la tête, il comprenait cela.  
- mais je le hais aussi pour une autre raison. Je crois que... Nous sommes bien trop semblables. Lui et moi, nous désirons la même chose... et puis... Ce n'est peut être qu'un sentiment, mais j'ai toujours eu l'impression que ce vieux fou était... Il ne veut pas mourir, Harry. Encore moins que moi, si cela est possible.  
- je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi est-ce... mal ?  
- Harry, j'ai peur de la mort, oui, mais j'ai surtout des idéaux pour lesquels je veux me battre. Je sais qu'une seule vie ne suffira pas a tout réussir, alors je veux atteindre l'immortalité. Et puis je veux dominer le monde. Cela ne se fera pas en 1 jour. Mais lui... Il veut simplement être là. Sans but. Sais tu ce qu'est un homme sans but, Harry ? Ce n'était pas une vraie question et Harry n'y répondit pas. C'est un démon vicieux. C'est le chaos absolu.  
- qu'est-ce que c'est, le Chaos ?  
- c'est l'ennemi de la lumière et des ténèbres. C'est le défaiseur, Harry. Trop puissant, c'est la fin du monde magique.

Après cela, ils s'étaient tous deux tous les deux et le petit garçon avait finit par oublier cette conversation, perdue dans le fil de ses souvenirs enfantins.

Fin du Flash Back

Dumbledore voulait-il l'immortalité pour lui même ? Mais alors, pourquoi ne simplement pas l'utiliser quand il l'avait eue entre des mains ? Harry haussa les épaules. Les réponses qu'il avait reçues ne faisaient que poser de nouvelles questions.

Fin du chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous a plu, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal a l'écrire, et il ne me plait pas vraiment. Je ne mets pas de date de postage du prochain chapitre pour ne donner de faux espoir a personne.

Je m'excuse de ne pas répondre aux reviews, je suis désolée et tenterai de faire mieux cette fois. Je répondrai j'espere a la plupart, mais ce n'est qu'un espoir parce que je n'ai pas une seconde a moi (cour de 8H00 à 6H00 tous les jours sauf le mercredi ou c'est 8H00 12H00…)

PS : le passage sur Abelforth est très important pour la suite de l'histoire meme si on ne voit pas du tout le lien pour l'instant. ^

Ferz


	5. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

IMPORTANT : Je met en pause ma fic quelques semaines, j'ai une bonne raison, j'écris sur mon I touch et il est en panne alors je l'ai renvoyé a Apple, donc tant que je ne l'ai pas recut il n'y aura pas de chapitre. Donc, puisque je part en vacances, au moins pas avant la prochaine rentrée. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonne pas, simplement j'écris bien moins sans mon Itouch toujours sur moi ou je note toutes mes idées. Je vais essayer d'écrire mais je ne promet rien avant la rentrée (début novembre, je crois...)

Donc voilà, je suis vraiment désolée, mais je ne peux rien changer aux circonstances ! au fait, je ne suis absolument pas contre les reviews pour le dernier chapitre. Je suis trés intéressée par la raison de la décroissance du nombre de reviews pour ce chapitre. Les reviews négatives mais constructives me plaisent tout autant que les positives. Si, elle me fo,nt plaisir car ainsi je peux m'améliorer. Donc si vous avez aimé ou pas le dernier chapitre, dites le moi !

Ferz


End file.
